Lover's Secret
by Eddysgirl
Summary: Car crashes and blood: what more can new vampires do? Well Taylor a 14 year old girl in san diego is in a car crash with her bf and is left there to die. But the cullens come up to save her. What happens when she knows their secret? R&R! EXB! diff pov's!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character but Taylor, Cameron, Mitch, and Mitch's dad are mine! **

Taylor POV:

I had been enjoying the car ride from the movies. I was sitting with the love of my life, Mitch. Yeah we were only 14 so we couldn't drive but, Mitch's dad was taking me back to the condo that our family friend had owned. I drudged at the thought that I would have to go back to the dump of the place that Cameron had owned. I lived with Cameron one of our family's close friends because my mom and dad both died of scarlet fever. They had died when I was 10 so Cameron was my option until I was 18.

I went back to the thought of our romantic night movie with Mitch, dinner at McDonald's. Nice thoughts flowing through out my mind until out of no where we crashed. We were right out in the open freeway how could this happen? There were no cars and nothing in the road. My head was throbbing with pain and I could feel the blood oozing everywhere out of my body. I heard Mitch groan with pain and then two shadowy figures passed bye the lights of the car. I twitched with the pain that was arousing inside my body. I didn't dare to move a single inch. The two figures opened up the doors. One of them did something to make Mitch scream at the top of his lungs and make the figure growl, and the other did the same thing to Mitch's dad. The next thing I knew blood was everywhere on both of them. I just sat there looking like I was dead so they wouldn't touch me. I think it worked because they both ran away snickering.

I think a couple of minutes had passed by and I decided to get out of the car since no other cars were coming bye. I looked for my cell phone but couldn't find it any where. I gave up and used the rest of my energy and got out of the car. I started to crawl onto the side of the freeway and see if anybody would pass bye. I whimpered at the pain I had in both of my legs and I was sure they were badly broken. Then all of a sudden a car pulled up next to the crash. I hadn't made it very far since crawling took some effort. Four figures had stepped out of the car and were looking at the damages. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked like four men. So I decided to yell for help to see if I could get their attention.

"Hey you guys look over here! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It seemed to work because a man that looked the oldest out of them rushed over here.

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked as he helped me off the ground

"No, somebody killed my boyfriend!" I shouted

"We can see that, my name is Carlisle and these are my sons." He replied gently picking me up and putting me in the car.

"Wait where are we going?" I quizzed.

"Well, I'm a doctor so I'm binging you back to my house to look at your damages; Edward here is going to make sure your ok back there. My other two sons; Emmett and Jasper are going to clean up the mess back there"

"Oh thanks but I really think I need to go to the hospital, plus I think Cameron will be worried"

"What about your parents" Edward replied

"Oh my parents. Well they died four years ago, that would put me at ten, but they died of scarlet fever and they sent me to live with Cameron. He's a family friend. I swear he's on crack but nobody believed me. So I don't think he really cares where I am right now, he's probably getting drunk at the moment" I laughed.

"Oh that's so sad. I hope we can help you out so you can get back to your life" Edward comforted

"We are just about here" Carlisle called from the driver's seat. I looked up to see a beautiful tropical house on the beach. It was nice and lush with thousands of palm trees.

"This is so beautiful" I complimented, but before I could say another word I saw a world of black and closed my eyes to what seemed to be a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 EPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the one I mentioned in the 1****st**** chapter!**

**This is going to be in Edward's/ Carlisle's view of the first chapter!**

EPOV:

What a night! I wished Bella could have been there. She would have loved hunting with us. But it was a guy's night out so she couldn't have gone hunting with us. I caught three Mt. Lion and it was like a feast for me to chow down on. Everybody in the car which included Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had all their share of blood for the week. Emmett was telling a hilarious joke while we were going back to our beach house in San Diego. It was like a little vacation away from Forks. I couldn't imagine what the girls were doing back there. I guess we were on the highway going about 120 in Carlisle's Mercedes, but all of a sudden we had stopped.

"What was that for" Emmett called from the back seat

"Be patient Emmett" Carlisle called from the driver's seat

I looked out the window to see a damaged car. There could have not been any survivors. And Carlisle being the doctor he was, was going to check it out just incase there was any survivors. There couldn't have been. The car looked like it had been twisted and had a hard dent right in the front of the car. Carlisle got out of the car. I followed just incase he needed any help with anything. Emmett lagged behind us and Jasper was hesitant because since almost still a newborn vampire he still couldn't resist human blood.

"Wow this looks like a big mess" Emmett whispered

"It smells delicious" Jasper had answered back

"Will you two stop fooling around" I shouted at both of them

"Everyone just stay calm, I guess we can check the body's just incase anybody is still alive. I don't know how anybody could get in a car wreck when there was nothing to hit" Carlisle announced.

We all had looked inside and found two dead bodies. But they had something unusual about them. They didn't seem to have died from the crash but form something else. Everybody looked at their necks to see that a vampire had bitten both the fourteen year old boy and his supposed to be dad. But there was a purse and cell phone left on the other side of the boy. Was there another victim? Was the other person a vampire?

"Carlisle there had to be another person" I announced

"There had to be, a girl probably" Carlisle answered

"Unless the guy was gay and had a purse" Emmett and Jasper laughed

"Stay serious, there could be a survivor somewhere here" Carlisle spoke. After that we started to listen around to see if we could hear anything. Carlisle and everyone else picked up something.

The small voice screamed "Hey you guys look over here! Help!" Carlisle responded by rushing over to the figure crawling towards us and helping it up. It appeared to be human by the smell of it. It reminded me of Bella in a way. She smelled so sweetening. It was the missing girl by any chance she looked 14 and. She was damaged badly and had severe bruising all over her body. She was bleeding from her head and her arms. I felt bad for the human and I didn't seem to know her. She had reminded me of someone in my life. She shouted ineligible to hear because she was shouting and crying. "We can see that, my name is Carlisle and these are my sons." Carlisle answered and put her in the back of the car. I slipped in the back of the seat to try to comfort the teen. She shied away at first but became comfortable after a few minutes.

"Wait where are we going?" she quizzed. I guess she had figured out that the car was speeding off and she had no clue that we were going to fix her up.

"Well, I'm a doctor so I'm binging you back to my house to look at your damages; Edward here is going to make sure your ok back there. My other two sons; Emmett and Jasper are going to clean up the mess back there". I knew he had left Jasper there because he probably couldn't tolerate the smell of the blood that she was leaking out, but he knew I could control myself.

"Oh thanks but I really think I need to go to the hospital, plus I think Cameron will be worried" The girl responded.

"What about your parents" I asked

"Oh my parents. Well they died four years ago, that would put me at ten, but they died of scarlet fever and they sent me to live with Cameron. He's a family friend. I swear he's on crack but nobody believed me. So I don't think he really cares where I am right now, he's probably getting drunk at the moment" She laughed. I had not intention of that being funny since I had lost my parents but in time gained new loving ones.

"Oh that's so sad. I hope we can help you out so you can get back to your life" I comforted

"We are just about here" Carlisle called from the driver's seat. I looked up to see our beautiful tropical house on the beach. Since being a mind reader I decided to have ago at reading this girl's thoughts.

"_Wow, look at this house! Are they rich are something? I wish I could stay with them instead of crack head Cameron" _Her thoughts were funny and it was nice to know I could read her thoughts unlike Bella.

"This is so beautiful" she complimented, but before she could say another word she blacked out in my arms.

"Carlisle" I yelled. Something was wrong she was losing too much blood.

"We have to get her inside before she dies. Come on bring her into the guest room, I'll operate there"

I dropped her off in the bed and slid out of the room so Carlisle could work in peace. I knew that Jasper and Emmett would e coming back at any time now wondering what was going on. So I decided to call Bella and tell her the news and ask Alice if she could look into the future for me. I couldn't help bare to see this little girl die like that. I dialed Bella's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love"

"Hey Edward, why are you calling? I thought you were on a hunting trip?"

"I was and we were coming back, but we stumbled upon something"

"Something like what" she was puzzled

"Well a car crash, it seemed like there was no survivors. Two of them had been bitten by vampires. There was one person missing but we found the girl. She was crawling back towards the scene to try to get help. We brought her back to the house and Carlisle is operating on her as we speak."

"That's so sad. Do you want us to come out there and help? I mean how old is she? Like 17 or 18?"

"No more like 14. We don't know her name. I'll I know is that she lost her parents when she was 10 and lives with a family friend that doesn't even care for her"

"We need to help her, I'll tell Esme and Alice to get plane tickets to San Diego. Oh do you know why they didn't bite her, I mean they bit the others but not her"

"That I don't know about but get the fastest ride here, I need to see Alice. Maybe you can help her Bella you know about being human the most, since you were only turned like a few years ago."

"Ok I'll come down I got to go. I love you"

"I love you too love" I ended the call and went to go check on Carlisle. He had managed to put her in a few casts and was checking her head out to make sure there was no more blood trauma to her head.

"Is she going to be all right" I questioned

"She'll manage"

"So she's ok, because Bella and the rest of them are coming down early tomorrow so they can check on her"

"That's fine. I think Bella can help her a lot"

"Yeah Alice and Esme will be a nice influence too. I hope Rosalie doesn't hurt her like she did to Bella when she first came"

"I hope so, we don't need that right now, but I bet she can help with the boyfriend issue" he laughed. We had just ended the conversation and I walked out of the room. Emmett and Jasper were waiting in the hall.

"How is she" Jasper asked

"She'll make it but don't get all freaked out around her, we don't need her to find out about our secret."

"We can do that" Emmett cut in

"We should let her rest. The girl's are coming up tomorrow to look at her"

"That's nice, wait do we even know the girl's name by any chance?" Jasper again

"No, but we can ask her in the morning"

"Oh I brought her purse but her phone was beat up so I threw it away" Emmett handed me her bright red purse.

"Wow" I looked in her purse to find her wallet and find one hundred dollars inside. "How much money does a girl need on her?" I laughed

"I don't know but the other vampires weren't after money" Jasper called from the living room

"Yeah, but look she has pictures from the internet about vampires. This girl was obsessed about them" Emmett laughed again.

"Maybe we can make her wish come true" Jasper barked from the couch

"No don't get any ideas we already had a hard time with Bella" Emmett responded "But it would be nice to have another little sister"

We all laughed and was enjoying the time we had left being just guys. But inside everyone was feeling guilt that newly turned vampires were running all over this city and killing innocent people.

**What is going to happen with the rest of the Cullen family when they meet Taylor? Find out in the next chapter! R&R! Please!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 She knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other character but Taylor**

**I hope you like this chapter! This is in TPOV:)**

_Crash! The whole entire car crash was playing in my mind again. Why did those figures not touch me? Did they think I was dead? But why did Mitch scream like that? There was a lot of blood after they left? Did they cut them? Maybe they thought I was dead because of all the blood on me. But why would they cut them for blood? It's like they cut them on their necks. Oh my god! Could they be vampires? If I would have seen their faces maybe, I could have compared them to the pictures in my purse. Darn I hope they got my purse or there goes 100$ down the drain. I hope Cameron isn't worried but the crack head is probably more concerned about his drugs then me. Ughhhh my head is still throbbing with pain. I thought that Doctor Guy was supposed to help me! Oh the light, wait the light! Am I dieing? No I think it is the sunlight. Wait what time is it? _

"Ughhhh" I moaned

"Are you ok" a musical voice chatted right next to me

"No, my head hurts a lot"

"Ok, I'll get Carlisle to give you more morphine". The voice sounded like a woman's, but there were no women there when they found me. Who are they any ways?

"Excuse me, who are you" I asked opening my eyes to see who I was talking to

"Oh, I'm Bella. I think you met my husband last night, Edward"

"Oh that guy in the back seat with me. He's cute, wait how old are you?"

"Oh we are 18, yeah young marriage but we had a feeling we would be with each other forever"

"Oh that's how I felt about my boyfriend, Mitch" I started to bawl my eyes out realizing that the only person left on the earth that cared about me had died.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"He's dead. Mitch is dead!" I cried

"You'll be ok, don't worry." Another voice comforted me. I couldn't see who was talking through all the tears in my eyes.

"Who's there" I asked embarrassed about my crying I wiped away my tears.

"Oh my name is Alice. Jasper is my husband. Like Bella, we got married early but we are 19"

"Oh that's nice, I'm 14"

"Oh that's a cool age, do you need anything" Alice asked politely

"No, thank you" I replied remembering what my mom told me about manners.

"She's so cute" someone said in a squeaky voice.

"Thanks but who said that?"

"Oh my name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife" Esme answered as she kissed my forehead. She seemed very motherly. She reminded me of my mom.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you"

"You too dear, let me introduce you to Rosalie". I looked up to see what looked like a model staring at me. She was tall with pretty blond hair. She had golden eyes that looked very pretty.

"Hi Rosalie, are you a model?" I inquired

"No, I'm not. But I'll take that as a compliment" I guess she was flattered that I called her pretty.

"Are you married to anyone? Because everyone else is."

"Yeah, I'm married to Emmett, he's the big one" she giggled. She had a pretty laugh and after that I thought she was going to be my role model for the rest of my life, all of them for that fact. Alice looked very fashionable, Bella pretty and kind, Esme caring and motherly, and Rosalie pretty and stylish.

"Where are all the guys? I wanted to thank them for rescuing me"

"Oh that is so sweet" Alice chuckled "They are in the living room, let me get them". She danced out of the room gracefully. Wow, I want to walk like them. She came in with 4 other men. One had brown curly hair and was really buff; I thought that was Emmett with Rose's description. The other was tall and had blondish hair like Rose's but it was combed back neatly. He also had a nice chest and by the looks wasn't as buff as Emmett. This must have been Jasper because Alice was hugging on him. Another guy was next to Esme, presumed to be Carlisle. I recognized him from last night. And last was a tall guy that had messy golden hair and eyes. He had a much toned chest and was very cute. I thought this must have been Edward.

"This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle" Alice pointed to each of the men as she told their names. They all looked very to see me.

"Hi! My name is Taylor!" I responded back with a huge smile

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said

"I found out her name" Emmett joke around. Emmett seemed really funny.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Carlisle said as he shook my good hand

"I'm glad you're feeling better, oh and here is your purse" Edward handed me my blood red purse. I looked inside to find everything in there.

"Thanks for taking care of me and giving me back my stuff" I thanked

"You're welcome" Edward replied

"Oh good my pictures aren't squished" I shouted

"What pictures" Bella asked. I handed her the pictures.

"You can show them to the rest in the room, I'm sorry but I'm really obsessed with vampires"

"I can see that" Jasper answered as everyone stared at the pictures

"Why are you so into them?" Rosalie asked

"Well not to be a freak or anything, but I think they are out there in the world. Some where, but I think just because they drink blood they shouldn't be able to excluded form the world". When I said that everyone just stared at me, was I a freak or something in their eyes? I hoped not, I really liked them.

"Wow, I would have never thought of that" Bella concluded

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" I quizzed

"No way, I feel the same way!" she announced. I was surprised to find out that people out there had the same feelings for vampires. I really like this family.

"Could everyone leave the room for a minute, I kind of wanted to talk to Edward for a minute". Everyone left but you could here Emmett laughing his head off and Bella telling him to shut up.

"Yes, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. He sat down in a chair to the right of me.

"Well last night two people came near the car after we had crashed."

"Yes, where they there to help?" I could tell he had a confused face on.

"No they made the situation a lot worse, for Mitch though. See I don't know what happened but they opened the doors and stood there for like a few minutes. Then they did something that made Mitch scream at the top of his lungs. Then blood was everywhere. They did it to Mike's dad too. Then they snickered and ran away. But I had the strangest feeling."

"Like what?"

"Well, when they were running away the two of them both growled. And another thing was they didn't touch me. I think they thought I was dead or something. But I looked over at Mitch to see that he was bleeding from his neck"

"Oh I see are you worried about losing him or something else?"

"Neither, would you think I was crazy if I told you something?"

"Not at all, I've seen crazy things before" he seemed pretty serious.

"Well don't laugh, but I think I saw vampires that night" he was true to his word but he seemed really worried. He did the oddest thing he could have done. He looked at me with deep eyes.

"Carlisle! We have a situation here" he shouted. In no time Carlisle was in the room.

"What's wrong" Carlisle asked. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I heard Edward say "She knows our secret".

**Duh duh duh! What will happen with Taylor know that she know about their secret? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!! Pretty please with a cherry on top! I'll dedicate the next story when you have a friend hooked on to my story:) **


	4. Chapter 2 She knows EPOV

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to put this on? We all know we don't own Twilight! I do own Taylor!!**

**This is in EPOV of the last chapter, I usually do this but not for every chapter:)**

EPOV

It was about 5 AM when I heard the door slam. The girls were here to check on Taylor. It would be nice to have Bella here. I really couldn't live without her. She was my soul mate and without her is like not living.

"Bella" I exclaimed

"Hi Edward" she pranced in and kissed me on the lips.

"How are you me love?"

"I'm fine. Now where is that little girl you told me about" Bella had questioned. She had the look of worry in her eyes.

"She is in the guest bedroom to the right, but please don't wake her, she needs her rest" Carlisle responded. He was near Esme and carried her away to the living room.

"Where is Alice and Rosalie" They were supposed to be here with Bella and Esme.

"They went to go get some things for her to eat. Since you know there is nothing here"

"Oh, I never thought of that"

"I know that's why I'm smarter" she bragged. I wasn't going to comment on that since we knew that we were pretty much had the same brain strength.

"Ok love, want to go check on her" I asked as I tugged her along beside me.

"Yes I do, I mean she must be in a lot of pain" she whispered back

"She must be she winces at the pain a lot, but she is asleep"

"Can you tell what she is dreaming about?"

"Yes I can because I can read her mind" I pointed to my head to remind her of my powers.

"Oh so she isn't like me. You can go if you want I just want to watch her to make sure she is fine"

"Ok, I'll just be in the living room if you need anything love"

"Ok I love you!"

"I love you too". I walked out the door and slid into the living room. I was amazed on how much Bella took to this girl in her time of need. She probably felt bad because she had a lot of accidents too when she was a human.

"Hey everyone" Alice announced as she put the grocery bags on the table. She walked over and hugged Jasper.

"So you went and bought food for her, right?" I asked

"Yep, everything that she could imagine" Rosalie added in as she kissed Emmett.

"That's good, because she would have starved to death, we have no food" Emmett chatted. We had all started to settle in and talk about what we had done before they had gotten here. Carlisle explained what we found at the car wreck and about the vampire bites that we had found on the bodies. Jasper and Emmett had lit a fire on the car so the bodies would burn just incase they had some blood left in them to live. We didn't want any more vampires running around the city. It was about 9:00 when we had finished talking and Bella called for the other girls to come look at the girl.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme come look at her she is so adorable!" she cried from the hallway. They looked up and started to glide over to the guest room.

You could here their excitement when she started to wake up. I guess that she was feeling all better except for her head; she mentioned it was throbbing with pain. 10 minutes had passed and Alice danced into the room.

"The little girl would like to see all of you" she said as she pulled me out of the chair. Jasper went immediately to her side. We all walked into the room to see the teen sitting up in bed.

"This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle" Alice pointed to each of us as she told her our names.

"Hi! My name is Taylor!" Taylor responded back with a huge smile

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said

"I found out her name" Emmett joke around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Carlisle said as he shook her good hand

"I'm glad you're feeling better, oh and here is your purse" I handed her blood red purse to her. She looked inside.

"Thanks for taking care of me and giving me back my stuff" She thanked

"You're welcome" I replied

"Oh good my pictures aren't squished" Taylor shouted

"What pictures" Bella asked. She handed her the pictures.

"You can show them to the rest in the room, I'm sorry but I'm really obsessed with vampires"

"I can see that" Jasper answered as everyone stared at the pictures. They were amazing and detailed but nothing like they really looked.

"Why are you so into them?" Rosalie asked

"Well not to be a freak or anything, but I think they are out there in the world. Some where, but I think just because they drink blood they shouldn't be able to excluded form the world". When she said that everyone just stared at her, including me. Why would she say something like that?

"Wow, I would have never thought of that" Bella concluded

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Taylor quizzed

"No way, I feel the same way!" she announced. She looked surprised to find out that people out there had the same feelings for vampires.

"Could everyone leave the room for a minute, I kind of wanted to talk to Edward for a minute". Everyone left but you could here Emmett laughing his head off and Bella telling him to shut up. I really wanted to know why she wanted to talk to me.

"Yes, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I sat down in a chair to the right of her.

"Well last night two people came near the car after we had crashed."

"Yes, where they there to help?" I asked I was really confused.

"No they made the situation a lot worse, for Mitch though. See I don't know what happened but they opened the doors and stood there for like a few minutes. Then they did something that made Mitch scream at the top of his lungs. Then blood was everywhere. They did it to Mike's dad too. Then they snickered and ran away. But I had the strangest feeling."

"Like what?"

"Well, when they were running away the two of them both growled. And another thing was they didn't touch me. I think they thought I was dead or something. But I looked over at Mitch to see that he was bleeding from his neck"

"Oh I see are you worried about losing him or something else?"

"Neither, would you think I was crazy if I told you something?"

"Not at all, I've seen crazy things before" I had seen really weird things from me to Jacob being a werewolf.

"Well don't laugh, but I think I saw vampires that night" I was true to my word but I was really worried. I did the oddest thing I could have done. I gazed into her eyes, to see what she was thinking, but nothing came up.

"Carlisle! We have a situation here" I shouted. In no time Carlisle was in the room.

"What's wrong" Carlisle asked. I started to tell him about what Taylor had said to me and I accidentally said something a little too loud for Taylor to hear. "She knows our secret".


	5. Chapter 3 Forks and new family

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know I own Taylor but nothing else. :(**

What had I known about? I hadn't thought that I said anything private. I mean talking about vampires isn't even that bad. How could that be a secret unless… Oh my god! Where they vampires? Then Edward's family would want to bite me and suck my blood! I have to get out of here. That is why Carlisle brought me here. So nobody could hear me scream.

"Honey, are you ok?" Bella asked as she walked over to the bed. I had a worried look on my face and was starting to panic as I started to get out of the bed. She was a vampire and I had to get away from this mess. But something held me down, it was Jasper. He was going to hurt me I knew he was.

"Get off of me I have to go" I yelled at him. He didn't budge an inch. "Move it, you vampire" I shouted and tried to kick him off of my legs but they were firmly held in his hands. Alice came over and started to try to calm me down.

"We aren't going to hurt you, we don't like human blood"

"Yeah are you trying to trick me? Let me out I have to go!"

"Jasper calm her down" Alice commented to Jasper, and then the room felt much calmer. What was his deal? Did he have magic powers to calm me down?

"Let me go!" I commanded. "I'll call the cops!"

"Taylor will you stop, trust us if we wanted to bite you we would have already done it" Emmett shouted back. I was starting to believe them but I was still worried.

"Carlisle, can you please let me go!" I pleaded

"We can't let you, you know our secret and we can't let that get out" Edward replied. I was still mad at him; I mean first he makes this big deal I mean he could have let it go like it was joke.

"Please, plus they would just think that was loony, trust me"

"We can't. We have to make sure everything is orderly so you are going to have to lives with us" Carlisle explained. I was happy that I got to live with this nice family, but come on they were vampires how could I help them? Wouldn't I just be temptation for them? And what about Cameron, I had stuff here like friends, well not anymore I used to just hang out with Mitch.

"Don't worry about Cameron he'll be fine. We'll have Carlisle and Esme take over as your parents and say we were close friends" Edward said, it was like he was reading my mind.

"Wait a minute do you know how to mind read?"

"Yes, I can read everyone's mind except for Bella; her talent is to block other's thoughts but can use Alice's, Jasper's and my powers all together" Bella Just smiled.

"Nice, I mean I like you guys but I really don't want to wreck your lives" I had to be polite.

"No it's fine that's what it was like with Bella, when she first was brought here by Edward" Rosalie joined in. She made me feel a lot better when she was in the room.

"Fine, I guess, but what about my stuff at Cameron's place?"

"We will get it for you. We can sneak in there when he isn't home and then some people will contact him when we have scheduled you to live with us." Emmett played with Rosalie's hair.

"Ok we can do it, only if Alice and Rosalie can help me with decorating my own room and getting some cool clothes" I bargained

"Deal!" Alice shouted

"Ok so I guess I'll be your new sister!" I shrieked with joy. I was truly happy to be with them but first I had to get better. I knew I was going to like this house.

"Um, Taylor. This is not our only home" Edward replied to my thoughts. "We live in Forks, Washington. This is our vacation home. We have a lot of houses so don't be surprised, Bella hasn't even seen all of them yet"

"Wow, that's cool. So when do we get to move back?" I was really excited to know

"Well we can go back in two days" Carlisle responded as he looked at my IVs.

"Fine with me, I just want to learn about where we live. Hey do you guys have pictures?"

"I have one" Bella handed me a picture of their big white mansion. That was going to be my new home? It was gigantic! How big would my bedroom be? I was guessing no pets allowed so I guess I could make new friends there.

"What high school will I go to?" I quizzed knowing I would have to go to school

"Well the only one around is Fork's High School. That is where all of us went" Bella replied looking at everyone in the room.

"That is so cool, I may need help with homework though" I honestly really needed help in bio.

"That's fine honey, we can all help you" Esme chimed in.

"Ok, then it's settled I will live with you for now on and I can't wait to see what happens at school!"

The rest of the day was a blur. Bella and Alice checked on me a lot and Rosalie stayed there with me as we looked at magazines. She was really nice and I wished I looked that pretty. Next thing I knew I was asleep but instead of having nightmares I had pleasant dreams about Forks and was ready for anything that came ahead of me.

The next day was pretty much the same and Carlisle and Esme came back with the adoption certificate so I was now officially Taylor Cullen. It sounded really awesome to say it. Everyone was around me as we talked about how life was going to be with a new sister. The day was pretty exhausting because I learned how to use my crutches. I stumbled a few times but Emmett was there to pick me up if I fell.

"Good Night everyone!" I yelled from my bed. Everyone responded with a 'good night' and I went to sleep. I had the same dream as I had the night before and was dreaming about the plane ride home. Alice had made sure that we were in First class because she wanted to make sure I had enough room for my cast on my leg. It was a pretty red now and it matched my purse.

"Taylor wake up" Rosalie was shaking me gently

"Hmm? What time is it?" I mumbled

"Three o'clock in the morning but our plane ride is in 20 minutes so we have to hurry"

"Can I get ready first? I want to change into something warmer. Alice told me it rains a lot there"

"It does, but she picked some clothes out for you" she handed me a hot pink sweatshirt, a pink long sleeve shirt, capris, and one flat, only one because I couldn't wear it with my cast on my leg. She helped me get ready and put my make up on. It only took her a few minutes to put it on since she had like vampire speed. We walked outside to see a yellow Porsche in the driveway. It was pretty. Alice was inside and so was Jasper. Emmett was in the back seat where Rosalie had the door open for me. I slid inside and sat next to her.

"Where are the others?" I whispered still tired from waking up.

"Oh they left already and are waiting at the airport. We couldn't all fit in one car" Alice answered. It only took us 5 minutes to get to the airport because Alice was going like 200 on the freeway. How come they never got a ticket? I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper questioned

"Oh just on how you never get a ticket for speeding"

"Yeah that is kind of funny" Emmett backed me up. We had made it in time, and the rest of the family was just now boarding. We took our seats. Edward was in the second row with Bella. Alice was with Jasper was one row ahead of Emmett and Rosalie who were right next to Bella. Carlisle and Esme were next to Jasper. I was in a row all by myself in the front. I had it all to my self because I needed room for my bulky leg. I think I slept the whole flight because when I woke up we started to descend into Forks. I couldn't wait. We stepped out to where we got out baggage and we waited for my suitcase to come by. It wasn't that hard to find. It was the big pink one with polka dot all over it. Alice had bought it for me. We headed outside. I saw amazing lush green forests all around me. But that wasn't what surprised me there was a big surprise for me.


	6. Chapter 4 Shopping and Cars

**Disclaimer: Yeah just read what I put in the other chapters, it never will change. :(**

I looked outside. There was a big limo with my name on it waiting in the drive way where the taxis pick up tourists. It was super long and it was one that was like an Escalade. It was awesome!

"Wow, how awesome is that?" I commented. I was still in awe when the usher took our bags and placed them in the trunk. Everyone got in.

"This is so nice" Emmett called as he got into the limo.

"I wonder what kind of engine it has" I wondered.

"You're into cars?" Rosalie puzzled

"Yeah I had magazines in my room in my closet. I also had some posters in my room with Mercedes and BMWs on them too"

"Wow, you're just like a little Rosalie" Emmett shouted

"What do you mean?"

"Well I like cars and I do all the mechanic work on everyone's high end cars" Rosalie bragged

"That is so cool! Can you teach me when we get home?"

"Sure if you want to, but first we should unpack and then we have to go shopping for all of your stuff for your room"

"How much stuff will I need?"

"Well you have a gigantic room, like the size of your whole entire condo" Alice chirped

"Oh my god, that is so awesome. Can I paint it any color I want?"

"Yes you can do whatever" Rosalie said she was lying across Emmett's lap. I wished I could find my true love that I wanted to spend eternity with, if I was a vampire.

"Cool, I kind of wanted to do a Hawaiian feel to my room"

"Ok honey you can do what you please with your room" Esme replied

"Bella will you help me too?" I wondered

"Yeah if you want to" Bella tossed in. It didn't take very long but Carlisle told the driver to stop near the edge. There was nothing but an opening in the trees. There was no big white mansion any where.

"Uh, where is the house?" I was really confused on that.

"Oh well this is our drive way" Jasper called

"Oh, how long is it?"

"About 3 miles don't worry you can hop onto Emmett's back" Edward smiled

"But I can't I have this stupid cast on my leg"

"Oh I can carry you" Emmett laughed he picked me up

"How fast can you run?"

"I don't know, but let's see" Emmett started to run. All I could see on the sides were a blob of green and nothing else. It was all a blur. It only took us a few seconds to get up the long driveway. Then I saw the most beautiful thing I saw in my life. It was a gigantic house. It was even better in person. There was a little river near the side of the house and there were lush green trees and shrubs at the end and lining a big border around the house.

"Wow" I was speechless.

"I hope you like the inside Carlisle said as he opened the door. He helped me get up the stairs and into the house. There was a huge living room and a big kitchen somewhere near the end of the house. Rosalie was by my side in an instant. She gave me a tour of the house and showed me everyone's bedroom.

"Hey Rose?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Why aren't there any beds in the house? And will I get a bed?"

"Yeah you'll get a bed. We'll find one for you, something that you like and however big you want it. We don't need beds because we never sleep so we just get really big couches in our rooms. Then we got to the top floor. She opened a door. The room was big and spacious but empty.

"Whose room is this" I called as I explored the dull room.

"Oh this is going to be your room. We have to paint it and get new carpet but that will be easy. We'll do it all ourselves since we have a lot of speed" she smiled back at me and then we went downstairs. She grabbed my suitcase and left me downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella and Alice and Jasper on the other side.

"Is it ok if I go outside?"

"Yeah go ahead" Jasper responded

"Ok" I went out the big doors and hobbled down the stairs. I was getting used to my crutches. I thought about school and other things. I started school next week so I had time to get used to my new family. I was guessing they didn't go to college so I was the only one at school. They also had to drop me off at school. I looked up. There was a big building at the side of the house almost towards the back. I hobbled over there as fast as I could and opened the door. There was a line of cars. I flicked on the light to see high priced cars sitting there. There was a bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo like the one Alice drove in San Diego, which must have been hers. Then there was a red BMW M3 convertible sitting near the Porsche. That might have been Rosalie's but I wasn't betting on that. Then there was there was a Silver S60 R Volvo next to the BMW. I saw a Mercedes S55 AMG in black, I knew that was Carlisle's because I saw that the night of the crash. The last one that was clearly visible was a Jeep Wrangler that looked like Emmett's car because it looked big like him. But there was one that had a gray covering on it. Since this was my new family I guess I had a reason to look under the cover, oh my god. The car under there was stunning; I had not ever seen this in person. It was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was like made for a god, whose car was this? I was about to turn and leave but I smacked into something hard. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing there.

"Hi there" I smiled

"What where you doing?"

"Um, I was looking at all the cool cars. Oh and talking about cars who owns the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish?"

"I do"

"Wow, a god car built for a god. That is so cool" I laughed

"Thanks but Esme cooked you dinner and Alice wants to go shopping so I would suggest going inside now"

"Ok fine what ever you want, bro" the words tingled in my mouth I actually had a brother now. Edward picked me up and went inside. He sat me down at a table and Esme handed me some spaghetti. It looked delicious. I gobbled it down fast so I could go find my furniture before night.

"Alice I'm ready" I shouted. She appeared instantly with Bella and Rosalie by her side.

"Wait what car are we taking?" I questioned

"Why do you want to know?" Alice questioned back

"Because she saw the cars in the garage" Edward cut in

"Thanks for telling everyone"

"You are welcome" Edward commented and slid up the stairs

"Well if you really want to know we are taking Rosalie's BMW"

"I knew that was your car" I screamed with joy. They all looked at me funny, but we left in a hurry. It didn't take long to get to the carpet place. I looked all around and found the perfect carpet for my room. It was sandy beige with little sparkles in them. It looked like sand from the beach.

"Why did you pick that?" Bella quizzed as we got back into the car.

"Well it reminded me of sand and my room is going to be Hawaiian themed"

"Oh good choice then" Bella commented. Next up was the paint store to find some blue and tan paint for the walls. The car ride there was so fast but Rose's car was amazing. The interior was lovely like custom done.

"Ok so what colors are we looking for?" Alice asked me when we got inside. Rose and Bella were waiting outside in the car since it wouldn't take that long.

"Like and ocean blue and a tan for the walls I want to stencil waves on the wall and paint the rest of it a tan. Can we also find those stickers for palm tress?"

"Sure I think they have some here" Alice had the manager look for whatever we needed and then we paid. She carried the paint supplies and I held the stickers. Off to the furniture store.

"Hey Rose, how long will it take to get the carpet and the furniture?" Bella asked

"I think we'll get it today, we told them to deliver it and we would install it" Rose replied

"Cool" I commented. We would have my room done today.

We made it to the furniture store and we all headed in. I found a queen size bed with a head board that looked perfect, a dresser that was like the bed, some tables and a desk that all fit the Hawaiian style of the room. I also found a floor rug that was like a beach towel which was also perfect. Some orange and pink bean bags and some little other things and we were done shopping here. Off to the linens store!

We had a score there with Hawaiian flower sheets and comforter with pink and orange flowers and we also found a bed skirt that was like a hula skirt! We also went to an electronics store where they bought me a stereo, pink laptop, an LCD TV and a DVD player. They thought of it as a little gift for me.

"Thanks everyone!" I screamed as we walked away with a butt load of things that I could use at the house.

"You deserve it, I mean all of us have everything" Rose commented as we loaded it into the trunk. The last place we went to for the day was Bath and Body Works to get some things for my bathroom like soap and shampoo. I was really going to like everything that they bought. We raced home; when I got up to my new room the carpet was already installed. Emmett and Jasper were standing in the room.

"Did you guys put in the new carpet?" I asked from the doorway

"Yeah do you like it?" Emmett called as he gave me a bear hug

"Yeah, I love it. Thank you for doing this" I raced over to Jasper and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome" Jasper replied

"Oh look the furniture truck is already here" Alice exclaimed as she ran down the stairs to greet the movers. She told them to unload the truck and they would put it in my room themselves. They unloaded it in 10 minutes and then they were gone. When they were doing that Rose, Alice and Bella painted my walls. Alice had gotten fast drying paint so it would only take 10 minutes for the paint to dry. Then the guys all pitched in and put the furniture where I wanted them to. My room was almost finished. We added all the linen and the electronics and put all the soaps away in the bathroom. My room was perfect! I thanked everyone and they let me settle into my room. I closed my eyes and lay on my huge bed. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep. I hoped that my dreams matched the pleasant day that I had. But I guess I was wrong.

**Sorry this chapter was so long and dragged on but I wanted to talk about their shopping trip. I promise the next chapter will be about more of other things. I might skip until the next week at school and the other chapter will be in Edward's point of view with more Bella action:) R&R! PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 5 Seattle and Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Taylor yeah we all know that! ;)**

_I woke in a house unfamiliar to me. What was I doing here? Where was here. _

"_Hello?" No one responded. I was lying on the floor so I decided to get up and have a look around. I was in a room that was kind of small. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a very old computer. I walked out the door and down a flight of stairs. I had walked down into the living room with a couch and TV. There was a kitchen to the left but I decided to head out the front door. There was a driveway but no cars; this was a place that I had never been to. I knew this had to be Forks because it was all green around. _

"_Is anybody here?" I shouted into the darkness. Still no response, there had to be somebody here. I decided to wander around. I saw a forest that looked like it had a trail so I followed it. It ended deep into the woods. It seemed deserted like nobody had been there for years. I thought I heard something, like the crunching of leaves. I turned around, nobody there. Just keep calm there is nothing here. Then out of no where a big thing attacked me. It was as big as a bear. What was it! It looked like an oversized dog, but it bit me and kept biting me! Then blackness happened –Scream- _

"Taylor!"

"No, don't bite me" I yelled

"Taylor wake up!" Alice cried. I opened my eyes to a dark room. I was panting.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Rose asked as she came into the room with Emmett. They all looked worried.

"I'm ok it was just a nightmare"

"Ok then, are you sure you're all right?" Alice asked once more

"Yeah I'm fine, where is Edward and Bella?"

"Oh they are downstairs, Bella is making you something to eat" Rose replied

"'What time is it?" I was just noticing the light coming through my window and then I remembered that this was my room; the room that we had just decorated.

"It's about 8 o'clock" Emmett glanced at his phone. I started to get out of bed. There wasn't any more pressure on my leg anymore. I looked down to see the bright red cast wasn't on my leg anymore.

"What happened to my cast?" I questioned looking down at my leg

"Oh Carlisle took it off when you were sleeping. He said that you healed really fast." Alice chimed in. She was in a really good mood.

"Why are you so happy Alice" I interrogated

"Oh well I went and bought a whole load of clothes for you by different high end retailers. Like Abercrombie and Fitch and American Eagle" Alice shouted with joy

"Oh thanks so did you want to pick out my outfit our something before I go downstairs?"

"Sure I would love to, and can I do your makeup?"

"What ever, you can do what ever since you bought me everything"

"Cool" Alice dragged me over to my dresser and Rose and Emmett walked downstairs. She pulled out a purple t-shirt and tight jeans. She also handed me some purple heels which I thought were really cute. Then she pulled me into my bathroom and pulled out makeup supplies out of nowhere.

"Alice when did you buy all this makeup?"

"When you were asleep I went out to the store and bought a bunch of beauty care things" She started to work on my eyeliner and eye shadow. When she was done I looked amazing; almost as beautiful as Rosalie. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Bella had just got done making a fresh batch of pancakes and set them on the table for me to eat.

"Thanks Bella" I called as I ran over to the table

"You got your cast off!" she shouted from the stove.

"Yeah, I guess Carlisle cut it off when I was asleep"

"Cool, you can wear shorts and two shoes now!" Emmett laughed as he came into the kitchen. I started to eat my pancakes and chugged down a glass of orange juice. I was really hyper from the syrup and toppings on my pancakes. I started to run towards the front door but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Don't fall down in those heels" he advised

"It's ok I used to run in heels a lot"

"Ok just don't break your leg again" he chuckled and went into the kitchen. I decided I would explore the forest again. I started to wander in. It was a lush green color and I found a lot of cut trees. I wondered why they were cut. I wandered deeper in. I came across a little river which I thought was the perfect place to sit and think about the upcoming events in my life; a new high school, new friends, and everything else that comes with the stress of school. I had sat there for about 10 minutes when I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taylor" Rosalie answered into the phone

"What's up?"

"Oh I was going to go 'car shopping' and wanted to know if you wanted to come"

"Oh that sounds like fun. Where would we be going?"

"Well I was thinking we could head into Seattle for a few days and get a hotel"

"Ok cool, I mean what kind of cars"

"Well I was thinking about Maserati dealerships"

"Wow, are we going with anybody else?" I quizzed

"Yeah I think Jasper is coming with us, but Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme are staying behind"

"Ok that's cool" With that I tried to find my way back to the white mansion where I could have Alice pack my bag with clothes. I couldn't find my way though. I was lost.

"Emmett!" I shouted with all my might. I heard some rustling and the hair on my arms started to stick up. Then out of no where something grabbed me.

"Oh my god!" I looked back to see Emmett had given me a big hug. We were now running through the forest. I looked up to see that we were standing near Rose's BMW. I got in the back seat near Jasper. I thought he was warming up to me now; the first time we met I thought he hated me.

"You scared the crap out of me Emmett. Why didn't you tell me you where behind me?"

"Well I thought you were in trouble until I saw that you were just standing there"

"Oh thanks for helping me, I thought I was never going to find the house" I laughed, Jasper joined into the conversation. We had been traveling in the car and then I realized I didn't have my suitcase.

"Uh, Rose did you grab my suitcase?"

"Yeah we did, Alice packed it up for you. It's in the trunk" She motioned to the back of the car. Jasper said that the car ride was about 3 hours with regular speed but with their speed it would only take an hour. I looked at my phone only 10 minutes had passed. What was I going to do to pass the time?

"Do you guy have anything I can do?" I mumbled

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring the coloring books" Emmett belched, but Rose slapped him before he could say anymore. I was glad. I decided to text Edward to see what he was doing. My text had said _Hey Edward! What's up? I'm stuck here in a car doing nothing! Save me! LOL! Oh well, what are you going to do without us? Rose wants to look at some cars but I kind of wanted to spend time with you and Bella. Well what can I do? When I come back the next day I have to go to school. Will you walk with me to the reception's desk with me? I'm kind of nervous about the new school thing. Do you think that Bella can help? Jeez, got to go Emmett is being stupid again. Send my love! Tay. _I ended the message and decided to fall asleep since that stupid nightmare decided to wake me up. I fell into a deep sleep and woke up to Jasper lightly shaking me. I was guessing we were in Seattle all ready.

"Hmm, are we already here?"

"Yeah we are would you like me to carry you to your room?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Wait, I got my own room?" I was shocked

"Yeah I get my own room too. Rose and Emmett share one"

"Awesome, and no I can walk to my room myself can you just tell me the number" I questioned as I got out of the car. Guys were staring to stare at Rosalie and some other girls were staring at Jasper and Emmett. Then they stared at me, was I not like them?

"May we take your bags to your room?" The valet asked as they took Rose's car to the parking lot.

"Sure, my room number is 330" I said as I walked into the gigantic lobby. It was beautiful like where famous people would stay. I thought this wouldn't get any better. But again I was wrong because I stepped into a lavish room. It was huge and filled with colors. There was a big bed in one room and there was a huge living room. There was also a snack bar where they told me I could order anything and even room service. Jasper had the room right next to me and Rose and Emmett were to my other side. I was surrounded by my siblings who made me feel safe. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the hotel offered but I had to find out what kind of car Rose was going to buy.

**Hoped you like this chapter! I think the next chapter will be in BPOV! I hope you like it. I'm going to update tomorrow! Don't worry! Getting late! Tired:)**


	8. Chapter 6 BPOV shopping vision

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Taylor is mine, the rest are not!! ):**

**Author's note: Yeah I hate them too, but this is in BPOV so there will be some Bella and Edward action here. This is going on after Taylor and the rest leave.**

BPOV

"Bye!" I yelled as Taylor and the rest of the gang left to go car shopping. It was just me, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and the love of my life. Edward and I left to go back into the house. He carried me up the flight of steps and into our room.

"I love you" I called as he set me on the bed. He came on the other side of me and lay down with me.

"I love you too" Edward replied as he kissed me on the lips. Our kisses were always passionate but this one was different, it was more romantic then any of the other ones. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I knew from that point that this was going to be a romanticized weekend.

"What are we going to do all this weekend?"

"Well we can sit here and keep each other company"

"Or we can find something fun to do together" I implied.

"Where did you want to go love?"

"Well I really wanted to spend sometime in our meadow" I smiled back at him.

"When would you like to go?"

"Well we can go tomorrow, unless you had something planned"

"No, nothing at all" he kissed me again but not as romantic as the last one. I knew I was going to enjoy the meadow. I hadn't been there since I saw Laurent, which had brought back bad memories.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing" I lied. I didn't want to tell him about the unfortunate mishap that happened when he was on his little tour around the world.

We sat there for the longest time just looking into each other's eyes and I thought it would never end until Alice came running into the room.

"Bella! Want to go shopping?" she exclaimed as she pulled me off the bed.

"Um, I guess we can go if we limit it to 2 hours only" I sighed

"Sure we can do that, but I want to drive" she yelled she was already downstairs when I made it out of the bedroom. Edward crossed his room and gave me a big hug.

"I'll miss you" I whispered into his chest

"I'll miss you too, don't get into any situations while I'm not there" he requested

"I can do that. See you later!" I called as I rushed downstairs and out the door. Alice had already pulled up in her yellow Porsche and was waiting for me.

"Finally, you can have your little love fest latter. But for now, it is shopping time!" she cried as we went down the driveway doing about 180.

It had only taken us 20 minutes to get to Port Angeles and we parked near a boutique. Alice pulled me towards the nearest dress shop.

"Why are we here Alice?"

"Well I overheard you guys talking about a little trip to the meadow and I wanted to get you a little sun dress!" she said as she went towards a rack of dresses. She found a purple, blue, red, and orange dress that she said I had to try on. She shoved me into the dressing room and threw me the dresses. I modeled them on as soon as I got them on.

"These are so pretty!" Alice chirped from across the room

"Yeah I like the red one and the blue one" I protested as I walked to where Alice was standing.

"I do too, but you are going to need some shoes" she rampaged towards the cashier.

I went back into the dressing rooms and put on my other clothes. Alice jumped out of no where and took the dresses I didn't want back to the racks and I took the others to the cashier.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked

"Yes" I replied and handed her my platinum card

"Thanks and have a nice day" she replied as she handed me my dresses.

Alice was already waiting outside and was dragging me to a shoe store which looked like it was full of expensive shoes.

"Uh, Alice. Do you think I need any more shoes?" I asked thinking about the closet full f shoes that I had and some with the tags still on them.

"Yes you do, no girl has too many shoes" she prompted and made her way into the store.

It took forever to find the perfect shoes. We decided to get a pair of red satrapy high heels and a blue pair of laced up high heels. I was glad when I was turned into a vampire that I became balanced so I could wear high heels.

"Thanks for bringing me here Alice but your 2 hour time limit is almost up" I exclaimed as we exited the store. But Alice stopped in her tracks. What was she doing? But I saw the look on her face and I knew in an instant that she was having a vision.

"Alice what is it?" I was concerned that something was going to ruin Edward's and mine little getaway. But Alice was not responding.

"Alice, hello?"

"Huh, oh what were you saying" Alice asked if like nothing ever happened

"You had a vision right?"

"Yeah, and I think we better get back to Edward. Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Why?"

"I need to call Rose, to tell her not to let Taylor out of her sight. If she does then Taylor might become a snack for some very hungry newborns" she screamed as we got into the car and I threw her my phone. She dialed Rose's number at a fast pace.

"Hello, Rose, we have a situation"

**Sorry this was so short but I don't have a lot of time and it was the easiest way to end the chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry have not updated in a while had a crazed addiction to Halo 3! IDK why it was just a lot of fun! So yeah R&R please! (: **


	9. Chapter 7 Snack or no Snack?

OMG

**OMG! I can't believe it took me sooo long to actually come up w/ writing again. I mean wasn't in the mood of writing but I have to do something to fill my time. So here it goes. This is the long awaited chapter of what Alice tells Rosalie about Taylor going to be a snack for newborn vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters accept Taylor; so far, I want to inherit them some day.**

"_Hello, Rose, we have a situation"_

Alice POV

"What do you mean we have a situation?" Rose panicked on the other line.

"I mean keep Taylor safe! Those vampires that made that crash that she was in are after her. That's why the crash occurred" I whispered into the phone.

"Crap, I mean why would they want her? I mean did you see the vision of her dying?" Rose mentioned. She sounded devastated like she was protecting her own child.

"No I didn't. I just saw her being dragged away" I cried.

Bella started to sink into her seat and cover her face. She knew what it was like being hunted by vampires as a human. She knew the things that would come.

"Alice, does Edward know about this?" Rose questioned

"No not yet but he will" With that I hung up the phone and rushed towards the house.

Taylor's POV

"What's up Rose?" I asked still lounging in the back seat of the car with Jasper.

Rose was yelling into the receiver which was much not necessary.

"Rose?! Answer me!" I repeated over and over again. She suddenly clicked the phone shut. She seemed startled which was amazing to see her that way.

"Huh? Where you talking to me Tay?" She quizzed

"Yeah for the hundredth time, what's up? I mean that was Alice right?"

"Yeah it was. Hey Emmett can you take the wheel and drive us to the hotel and dump our bags in the car really fast?"

"You know I can. Why?" Emmett asked as he jumped up to the front seat and Rose slid next to me.

"Uh we have to go home, Alice had a vision" She seemed startled

"Rose! I thought we were going car shopping" I moaned

"We were but Alice and Bella are really concerned and we have to go" Rosalie turned and motioned for Emmett to start going towards the hotel. We were there in 3 minutes flat, a new record. I was still wondering why we going home I mean what was so bad.

We got to the Cullen Mansion in 20 minutes and Rosalie picked me up out of the car and rushed me into the house. She plopped me on the white love seat.

"Why are we here and not car shopping?" I moaned again, this time irritated that nobody was answering my questions. This time Edward glided into the room and answered.

"Well we have you here because Alice had another vision" he motioned his hand towards Alice.

"Yeah Rose already told me that, what's new?"

"Well do you remember the crash? Well we knew from then that the crash was caused by 2 newborn vampires. And they were thirsty for human blood. When they left they thought you were dead. Bu they came back to the sight of the crash to find you not there. They are after you, Taylor, so we have to keep you on a 24 hour watch." Edward finished his speech

"Ok so what about school I mean I was so looking forward to that" I lied

"You can go to school but we'll have someone there watching too, don't worry Hun" Esme hummed in. I trusted her and everyone else in the room, since they were my new family.

2 days later

Tay POV

I started to get ready for my bright new school, like I was ever going to enjoy school with vampire watch around the clock.

Alice had picked out my clothes and got my hair and makeup done in the time I would usually be getting out of bed. Since vampire speed was awesome I had nothing to worry about. I walked down the stairs amazed to smell the scent of pancakes in the air. It smelled so good. Esme was in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Hey mom" I shouted as I took a seat at a barstool.

"Hello dear, would you like some pancakes?" she questioned as she motioned to a stack of pancakes.

"Yeah thanks" I started to gobble down my pancakes and Emmett walked through the door.

"Hey short-stop, Rose asked me to take you to school today so hurry up" Emmett teased as he walked out the back door to the garage.

"Sure what ever" I yelled at him. It was going to be cool to take a giant teddy bear to school today.

It took me another 10 minutes to finish my food and then get my backpack ready for school. I got my red high heels on and raced out the door. I met Emmett in the garage as he jumped in his giant jeep.

"We're taking your jeep?" I questioned as he helped me get into the cab of the car.

"Yeah, do you need help getting yourself buckled into or do you have it?"

"I got it, it's not like I can't buckle my own seat belt" I laughed and strapped my self in.

It took us only 5 minutes to get to school and park the car. People were getting dropped off and parking their cars. Oh yeah not to mention staring at me and Emmett.

Emmett led me into the front office where the secretary was sitting down at a computer.

"Hello Emmett! Nice to see you again" she greeted as we stepped into the small office

"Hello to see you too, um this is my little sister. Taylor, she needs her schedule for her classes" he pleased

"Ah, yes, here it is. Be sure to tell the rest of the family I said hi." The secretary motioned

"Sure, I'll be glad to tell them. Have a fun time here Tay! I'll pick you up at 2:30, I'll call you" he said and started to walk out the door.

"But Emmett I don't have a phone!" I commented before he left.

"Oh yeah. Here you go" he tossed me something pink and I caught it. It was a pink Chocolate phone.

"Hey thanks, I'll keep it on" I yelled as I walked into the court yard.

The school was nice and there weren't many people there. What was there to do? I mean school was 20 minutes away from starting and I had nothing to do. I looked at my shiny new phone. I was in love with this phone, so I started to text Edward with my phone the text read: _How could you live through this mess of this High School! I mean there is no one here and I can't find anyone to talk to! By the way who is going to follow me through the day? Just curious. Oh well text me back! Tay_.

I ended the text and kept glancing down at my phone. I didn't look up until I smacked into something. I started to fall down until something picked me up.

"Ouch! Thanks for helping" I stuttered as I looked up. I saw a pale figure with dark circles under is eyes. He was a magnificent life form standing in front of me. Brown hair, pale skin, and to my surprise blue green eyes.

"Your welcome, are you new here?" The figure asked

"Yeah my name is Taylor" I answered, still bewildered by his eyes.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked

"No, uh your eyes are really pretty" I blurted out

"Thanks" he laughed

"What's your name?"

"Cody, why?"

"Well I told you my name and you never told me yours" I stated

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Are you a freshman here?"

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"No I'm a sophomore. Are you a model by any chance because you sure do look like one with your style and heels" he laughed

"No, why do I look like one? My sister Alice picked out my clothes, she likes to do that"

"Wow, Alice Cullen"

"Yeah she's my sister"

"Oh I didn't know that there was another one of them" he sounded like he was amazed

"Oh well I was just taken in by them just recently" I blushed

"Oh that's nice they are a really cool family, well the bell is about to ring so maybe we can hang out another time" he asked

"Yeah maybe we could, if they ever let me out of their sights" I remembered that they were watching my every move.

"Ok then I'll talk to you at lunch maybe we can do something tonight, like watch a movie"

"Sure ok then, I'll see you at lunch!" I started to walk to where I thought my first class was thinking about what Edward would think about Cody. I mean he looked exactly like one of them so maybe I had encountered another vampire, or my worst nightmare.

**Hope you like the story! I like where it is going so far, and I hope you do too. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8 New or old friends

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone! I thought that you would enjoy that I kept writing so I spent all my nights (since yesterday) to write this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Cody, Taylor, Taylor, Dillon, and Amanda! (If you get to own your friends)**

I walked into English class and handed my teacher a yellow slip. My teacher, Miss Marley, signed the slip and gave me a seat in the back of the classroom. I sat next to a boy. He seemed wild and crazy, but I didn't pay much attention to him until we were assigned to complete a work sheet together.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Dillon, what's yours?" he quizzed back

"Taylor" I answered and wrote down information in the boxes provided

"Oh! I think you met my friend Cody, this morning"

"Yeah I did. He seems really nice" I smiled

"Yeah, he texted me saying that he was going to introduce you to us at lunch"

"Oh he told me it was just going to be him"

"Well that's weird because we always sit together; me, my girlfriend Amanda, Cody, and Taylor" he smiled back at me. "I just realized that you guys have the same name"

"That's awesome. I would really like Amanda, she sounds really nice" I laughed

"Yeah she's perfect and understands who we really are" I started to stare at him.

She understood them? What is with them? I mean if they were vampires, why wouldn't they dispose of her? I decided to change the subject.

"What other classes do you have?"

"Um, math, science, Spanish, art, and off role"

"I have science, Spanish, P.E., math, and that off role thing. What is that?"

"Well it is where you get to leave early. Everyone in out group has that and I think after this class you have some classes with Amanda"

"Oh awesome, I'll tell her that I met you already" and by the end of my sentence we turned in our work and I headed to science. The building number was 107 but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Hello!" someone shouted into my ears

"Whoa!" I screeched as I stumbled down the sidewalk

"I heard you met Dillon, my boyfriend. He told me that we had classes together" she smiled.

This must have been Amanda. She was wearing a black shirt with a blade on the front and tight denim jeans. Oh her feet were black ballet flats and wild flowers in her hair. Her hair was a shade of brown with wild flowers in her hair. Her eyes were lined with purple eyeliner and were very pretty in my opinion.

"Yeah we do, Dillon said that in English" I murmured

"That's awesome! Well come on we have to get to science"

"Alright I'll be right there!" I yelled

I was about to walk with Amanda but I was cut off by my cell phone buzzing off in my pocket.

I looked down to see that Edward had responded to my text.

It read: "_Thanks for the text Taylor but we're going to have to pull you out of school early. If you want to know why it is because we don't trust your friends. Yes we know about them since we've been around the school watching. Bella is coming to pick you up so run to the front office! And I mean now!" _end of text.

"What's the matter?" Amanda whispered into my ear.

"Jeez! Why do people always sneak up behind me?" I commented.

"Hm, ok" she started to dance to science. I saw this as a perfect moment.

I bolted for the front of the school but something held me back. I turned to see what it was holding me back. But I started to stare into the eyes of my new friend.

"No need to fret love"

**Sorry that this chapter is short but promise that there will be more later! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 9 Dreams coming true

HOLA

**HOLA! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far because I'm going to keep writing! LOL! K, have fun reading this chapter! Oh yeah and sorry for all the change of POVs.**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is so boring you know from last chapter what I own and don't own! **

Tay POV

"Let me go Amanda!" I yelled into her face

"Not going to happen, love" she commented

"Why won't you let me go?"

"Well we have something in store for you"

"Let go! Don't make me get Emmett over here!"

"Ah yes, the big ferocious teddy bear" she laughed

"Don't ever call him that again! I'm the only one that can say that. And let go Bella is coming any minute!"

"Stop struggling! It just makes me hungrier"

I stopped struggling and gave up on all hope. Amanda started to drag me towards another direction. It looked to me like the back of the school where the forest started.

My phone started to ring in my pocket. Amanda got it out of my pocket before I even realized what was happening.

Amanda's POV

"Hello?" I answered into the receiver.

I had the talent, vampire talent, to change my looks and voice top mimic somebody else.

"Taylor is that you?" somebody on the other line quickly replied. It sounded like a female from this point.

"Yeah it's me" I kept up the charade

"Where are you? I'm at the front of the school" I was supposing that this was Bella

"Um, it's fine here I don't think my friends are bad, I think I kind of want to stay at school"

"No you can't no matter what you say you're coming out of school. Have your teacher write you a pass and get to the car now" Bella calmly shouted through the other line

"Fine let me just finish up something and I'll be right there" I closed the phone and turned my attention to the human sitting on the ground.

"How did you make Bella believe it was me talking?" She quizzed

"Well I have the power to change my voice and appearance" I answered.

Taylor smiled like she knew about vampires and everything already. But she didn't know what was going to happen if she was going to piss anybody off in out clan. I mean if she got on Dillon's nerves then who knows what would happen.

Tay POV

Amanda was on my phone for about 5 minutes and then threw it back at me. Good thing I played softball for 3 years and had the dexterity to catch the phone.

"How did you make Bella believe it was me talking?" I quizzed

"Well I have the power to change my voice and appearance" she answered.

I smiled. I knew everything that she was saying. I was starting to wonder if Alice's vision was starting to come true. I wish that wasn't the case.

Amanda said that I was going to meet Bella, but she just said that she wasn't going to let me go. What was she going to do?

"Are you going to turn into me and go to Bella?" I asked

"Ah, you're a smart one aren't you!" she chuckled

"Just answer the question"

"Well yeah I guess so I just have to wait for Dillon to get here to take you back to our house"

"Wait what are you going to do there? I mean they are going to find out some how that you aren't me"

"Oh don't worry that won't happen because by the time we are done with you, there isn't going to be a Taylor Cullen in this world anymore"

She was starting to freak me out now. What did she just say? I think she said that I was going to be dead by the end of this little game. Crap! What was I going to do?

She started to drag me into the forest and stopped right at the edge of a creek.

"Dillon where are you?" she called

A few moments later a shadowy figure came out from behind a tree.

"Right here, what am I going to do with this thing?" he motioned towards me

"Anything you want, just make sure she doesn't die or get away" Amanda smiled

Dillon picked me up and threw me across his shoulder. Ugh, another ride through the forest. He started to run faster and faster until we stopped right in front of a little cottage. The house looked familiar but I had no clue where I've seen it before.

Dillon set me down at the top of the stairs and opened the house door. He dragged me into the house and up to the second floor. There were at least 5 bedrooms and a few bathrooms on the second floor. He turned to the second to last door and unlocked it.

He threw me into the room and locked it up again. The room was a neutral tone and wasn't very big. There was a bed and a dresser. And to the left there was a rocking chair and an old computer. This room reminded me of the dream I had a few nights ago. I shuddered at thee thought of my dream coming true.

I decided to turn on the computer and sit on the bed, knowing that I would be here for a while. Then I noticed that something was vibrating in my pocket. They forgot to take my cell phone away! Somebody decided to text me.

_Where are you! Bella came to pick you up and I think you're on your way but I don't think it is you going to the car. If you get my text respond back! I mean my vision is a little cloudy at the moment and I can see you in a room not in our house. Alice_

That was the first time Alice had texted me on my phone so I decided to text her back about my whereabouts and she and the rest of the family would have to get rid of the imposter taking my place in Bella's car. I hope everything was going to be all right. I mean I didn't want anybody to get hurt.

I decided to get my mind off of things and try to find a way out of this place. I looked around to find a window. I guess I could jump out of a 2 storey window but I might break my leg again.

By the time I was done looking around the room the computer had started and I decided to check my e-mail. Nothing. I guess nobody had anything to tell me on the computer. But I think somebody wanted to tell me something downstairs because I could hear shouting and growling. I wanted to get out of here now! I mean what could be making those noises downstairs. It sounded like dogs growling but I didn't remember any dogs here. Something was coming upstairs. Please don't be like my dream! Then something busted the doors and hit me in the head. And then I tried to get up but then …….. (Blackness)

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and the next chappie is going to be in Bella's POV! R&R!!**


	12. Chapter 10 Back in 'Black'

Ya

**Ya! I'm on a role now; writing these stories are fun since people respond to them! **

**Well here you go the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Read what it was last chapter!! :p**

Tay POV

I woke up in the same room I was knocked out in, but there was nothing in the room but me. Then I realized that my nightmare was coming true! I didn't want this to happen!!

I guess Alice hadn't gotten my message or they weren't going to get me. If that was the case then vampires were mean.

"Oh that's funny" I laughed out loud

I decided to follow the fate that was ahead of me and I walked through the door and down the stair case. This was feeling like déjà vu now. I even saw the kitchen and family room! I decided not to waste my last minutes of my life looking at the architecture of a house, but instead follow what was planned.

I headed out the front door and looked around at the green forest surrounding the house; except for the road in front of the house. I saw no signs of cars going up and down the road or any where else.

"Jeez this is freaking me out!" I yelled

I knew what was going to happen next, I was going to walk down to the forest and await my doom. I mean if I had to get this horrible nightmare over with then I would do it now.

I started to creep towards into the lush green forest behind the house. I noticed a slim trail that led deeper into the forest. I hadn't remembered this in the dream; but dreams don't always show the exact details.

I started to replay the dream in my head; I wander into the forest (not on a path) and then the 'thing' attacked me. I decided to take the path, so maybe the 'thing' wouldn't attack me.

There was nothing along the trail even though I was sure I had been on the trail for 5 minutes. I swear I had been going around in circles or I was on drugs, but that I was sure I wasn't doing.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I looked to see who sent it but it said 'unknown'. Great somebody I didn't know was sending me messages. I decided to look at the message anyways: _"Taylor, don't go in the forest any deeper. Danger lurks around every corner and believe me I know danger". _

This day was getting creepier every minute. This person knew my name and I was sure I didn't know them. Maybe I had a stalker. I shuddered at the thought.

"It feels like I'm watching the new Charlie and the Chocolate factory movie" I laughed.

I had two options at this point; A) believe the creepy text and not go in, or B) pick the trail. I pick the trail because what's scarier then vampires chasing you?

I continued to walk for what seemed like eons. I really wasn't freaked out at the situation I was put in. I mean I knew the outcome of this event and I was pretty sure that Alice was going to plan my funeral soon.

I could just picture her crying and picking out black dresses and bows for the procession, then Edward telling everyone back in San Diego about my tragic death. Wow that would be a bad funeral. I mean Alice would have it decked out and the best it could be but that would be sad for me. I wondered if I could haunt the Cullen's. That would be freaky to scare Emmett out of his pants!

Back to reality now, I realized that I had stopped right in the middle of the trail.

I heard rustling in the trees and froze. What could that have been?

"Probably just a squirrel" I reassured myself.

Next thing I knew a creature busted through the trees. It was like a giant mutant dog!

But this wasn't biting me or doing anything else. It was looking at me and it started to howl. I felt bumps all over my arm since I got scared out of my pants.

"What do you want wolf?" I asked

No reply, but the wolf motioned for me to follow it. I didn't want to follow this 'thing' any where. I mean why would it want me to follow it? To be its dinner?

I started to back up slowly and creep backwards. I thought it was clear until once again something was holding me back. I looked over my shoulder to see the dog had my shirt in its mouth. I tried to pull away.

"Ew that is so gross dog" I moaned

"Grrr" the wolf growled back at me

"Fine I'll get a new one"

The mutant tried to pull me in the other direction and decided to give in. I mean you could let me go I would totally go with it any where. But instead it held onto me and dragged me for about a mile until we came into a clearing. It was beautiful but not as magnificent as my house.

The dog let go of my shirt. It started to run towards an opening at the edge of the clearing but I was too struck with awe that I didn't run.

"I wonder why this thing brought me here" I murmured as I looked around

After 3 minutes of staring something caught my eye near where the dog left. But this time a man emerged. He was really tan and buff. Not to mention freakishly tall. I couldn't tell his ethnicity but he looked something with Native American. He kept walking my way until he stopped 3 feet in front of me.

"Hi" I managed to say

"Hello, how are you?" he asked

"Fine, what's your name?" I retorted

"Well aren't you an impatient blood-sucker" he laughed

"A what?"

"Fine, Vampire!"

"No wait, I'm not a vampire and how do you know about them?"

"Oh, right like I'm going to believe that"

"Hey you never answered my question and plus I'm kind of young for Carlisle to turn me"

"Oh so you know the Cullen's"

"Yeah duh they adopted me, my name is Taylor Cullen. But you never asked me MY name so you wouldn't have know, would you?"

"Fair then, and you must know Bella then" he asked

"Yeah I mean she helps take care of me, and didn't you see that freakishly large wolf over there?"

"Oh yeah I'll get to that later"

"Well I'm not allowed to talk to strangers so let me know your name!"

"Fine Miss Bossy. My name is Jacob Black"

"Ah, nice to know but get back to the wolf thing now"

"I guess since you believe in vampires you believe in legends right?" Jacob asked

"Yeah I guess so"

"Fine do you believe in werewolves?"

**Will Taylor figure out Jacob's secret or will it dumbstruck her? Sorry this wasn't one of my best chapters but I wanted to get this done tonight so there you go! Promise the next chapter will be in Bella's POV, I just needed some more to add up to. Love u all so please R&R!! Will write more!!**


	13. Chapter 11 Werewolves?

Ok so ya I no I haven't written in a while I mean ive been haging out with my bf so I really kinda got over writing and now im back cuz I have nothing to do

**Ok so ya I no I haven't written in a while I mean ive been haging out with my bf so I really kinda got over writing and now im back cuz I have nothing to do! So here we go and srry but this isn't in Bella's POV cuz I kinda need to build up more on the story! Luv ya! 3**

**Disclaimer: Yeah same as always**

Tay's POV

"Wait, you're…. a werewolf!! Jeez are witches and goblins true too?" I sarcastically mentioned as Jacob told me about the werewolf pack.

"No, ok those aren't real but vampires and werewolves are. They're kind of like mortal enemies if you know what I mean" Jacob replied with a big grin.

"So basically you're the one that drooled all over my shirt?"

"Yeah I guess I am. So you get the whole entire werewolf thing right?"

"I guess so, wait are you the werewolf the barged into the house and knocked me out?" I enquired

"Yeah I'm so sorry for doing that I was on my way back to check on you"

"Ok fine I believe you there. But can you get me back to my house I think that I'm going to be in a lot of trouble" I cringed at the thought of Amanda being in my position.

"Yeah ok just follow me and don't get lost. I don't want the others to mistake you as a blood-sucker like I did"

"Will you stop calling them 'blood-suckers' I mean once you get to know them they're really nice"

"I know them all right, too well actually. You know Bella well I used to be madly in love with her. And I just always hated Edward" He seemed really pissed off at Edward

"Ok I don't need to hear the drama all I need to do is get back home" I returned.

We moved on through the clearing as fast as I could walk. 30 minutes passed and we finally got the opening where our driveway started. We paused.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked

"Well I'm actually not supposed to go on your property so just call your family to pick you up here. Tell Bella I say hi. Have a great day"

"Thanks dude! And I'll tell Bella what you said" I thanked and watched him run away. I decided I better call Rose now. I dialed her number.

_RING RING_

"Taylor?" Rose asked

"Yeah it's me. Hey do you see me?" I shouted

"Yeah you're in the living room watching TV"

"No I'm not! I'm near the beginning of the driveway! That's an imposter in there. She's actually a vampire named Amanda who can mimic people"

"Wait ok so you mean you're not actually here. OMG! Emmett get down here!! I got to go I'll send Bella down there to bring you up here." _CLICK_

The phone shut off and all of a sudden Bella was by my side.

"Bella I'm so glad to see you!" I cried as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I knew something was weird when the imposter came in the car. It didn't seem like you. Speaking of you what happened to you? You look all scratched up" She replied

"Yeah well her little boyfriend ended up dragging me to a house and I was locked in a room. Then all of a sudden this thing comes into my room and knocks me out. Then it was like a replay of my dream but kind of nicer and I started to walk into the forest. And then somebody sent me this creepy text message" I showed her my phone with the message.

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Well yeah when I was walking in the forest I got lost and this mutant dog thing came out of no where and started dragging me to this clearing and it left me there and a person came out from the dog ran to. Apparently his name was Jacob Black and he's a werewolf and he knows you. He thought I was a vampire at first and then I had to explain to him what happened. By the way he says hi" I laughed and tried to catch a breath after telling my story.

"So wait you met Jacob? Oh jeez. Crap did he drop you off over here?" She seemed pretty pissed off

"Um kind of I mean he walked me over here because I was lost but that was it. But oh yeah I think her boyfriend Dillon's dead because I think Jake killed him" I threw in.

"That's good to hear. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of little miss imposter. They'll call me when the coast is clear" Bella answered

Then all of a sudden her phone rang and she said we could go back up now.

She picked me up and threw me on her back and raced up the driveway.

"Oh good nothing bad has happened to you" Rose cried and picked me off of Bella's back. She hugged me until I had to tell her to let me breath.

They all lead me to the living room to let me sit down and explain the situation. Edward seemed pretty mad to hear that Jacob was involved with this. I still couldn't guess why though.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well Alice can look into the future and I guess you can go back to school tomorrow and we'll just have to keep watch on you" Edward said

"Ok fine can I just have something to eat I'm really hungry" I laughed

"Yeah let's get the girl something to eat" Emmett joined in

And with that Emmett and I laughed and went into the kitchen to see what I could find to eat, while the others tried to figure out what the next move was.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah short-stop" he asked while he sat at the huge table.

"Well you now the vampires that were after me in the car wreck? Do you think they could have anything to do with this? I mean they could have a whole entire new clan of vampires ready now just searching for me!" I shouted

"That might be an answer I'll put that in with Edward and see what he says but good thinking. But eat your sandwich and go get cleaned up you smell like a dog" he laughed

"Thanks" I sarcastically murmured.

Emmett walked into the living room with the other members and told them what I said. I decided to bring my sandwich up to my room. At least there I could think in peace without having people bothering me but was I terribly wrong when I got up into my room.

**Please R&R I still want to see if I have writing talent in me! Luv ya all! 333**


	14. Chapter 12 Date

Lol ok im on a roll now

**Lol ok im on a roll now! Yeah!! Woo!! Lol I win an award! Ok here's the rest of the story! Ok yeah remember the thing about cody well I mixed up the grades Taylor's in 10****th**** and Cody's in 9****th****. Srry!!**

**Disclaimer: This things r stupid I don't own anything but Taylor and Cody**

I decided to ascend the two stair cases which lead me up to my room. I studied my sandwich was just peanut butter and jelly but it was jut to keep my minds off of things. I reached my door oak door that was covered in Hawaiian leis. I opened the door.

"Jeez took you long enough to get here" a voice said from my bed. I jumped and almost dropped my sandwich when I heard the voice.

"Who's there?" I answered back to the sweet sounding voice

"The person that warned you not to go into the woods, by the way why didn't you listen to me?" the sweet sounding voice scolded.

"Um before I answer that question can you please tell me who the hell I'm talking to?" I shouted

"No need to shout and you met me already at school hello I'm the 9th grader that you said my eyes were pretty" the voice laughed

"Cody? How did you get in my room and how do you know where I live?" I questioned

"Yeah its me and um when I sent you that text message I followed you so you would be safe. Ok so you live with a family of vampire so I guess you should know…"

"Wait how do you know about my family being vampires and what are you stalking me now?" I cut in

"Let me explain what I'm going to say and then I'll answer your questions. If you haven't already guessed I'm a vampire as well. So I can sense that they are vampires and you're not. And don't worry I won't bit you. Unless you want me to, but that's not the case. And no I'm not stalking you I was trying to protect you from Amanda and Dillon. They were my coven. Basically we roamed together until we came to Forks. This is my first time here in Forks too." He explained

"Wait so if you're a vampire what is your talent? Do you have one?"

"Yes I have a talent. My talent is persuasion and the ability to disable other's powers. That's why your little family members can't sense me right now. Oh yeah I can change my age whenever I want to"

"Wow that's amazing. Weird but I'm actually starting to trust you now. Wait you know that movie thing that you asked me about?" I flirted.

"Yeah what about it?" he asked

"Well you know they won't let me out of the house without one of them but I was thinking you can protect me and I kind of wanted to get to know you better so yes I will go on a date with you" I smiled

"Well then when would you like to go?" he smiled back at me with his perfect smile

"Um we could go now while they're busy planning. Wait do you have a car?"

"Yeah I have a decked out H2. Why?"

"I'm in love with cars and I just wanted to know what we were going to take to the movies" I laughed.

OMG this guy is totally awesome I mean what else could I ever want? I mean he's hot indestructible and totally sweet.

"Oh that's nice. Ok wait before we go do you have your cell phone with you?" Cody asked

"Yeah, oh so they can call me when they find out I'm missing?" I answered

"Basically I mean I don't want to get you into trouble" he smiled

"Don't worry I know what to say if they call" I smirked as Cody opened up the window and jumped out. "I'm pretty sure that if I jump out the window I'll die"

"No need to worry I can catch you it's fine" and with that I jumped out the window and landed in his arms. Nothing hurt except from where his arms caught me.

"I think I'm going to have bruises" I laughed

"You laugh and smile a lot" Cody noticed

"Only cause you make me" I flirted

"Ok then sweetie" he laughed

"Can we just go to your car before my brothers find out I'm gone" I whispered

"Yeah I guess I mean I was having so much fun watching you have smile attacks" he smiled. We started to walk towards the forest and I saw his car. It was awesome! It was a white H2 with spinners for the rims and it had skulls all over it.

"Wow I love your ride" I laughed "Did you get it pimped out?"

"No I did it myself thanks for the compliment!"

"Anytime!"

"Ok just get in or we'll miss our movie" he laughed

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the movie theatre and 10 minutes to buy tickets and a bucket of popcorn for me since he doesn't eat human food. I laughed at the thought. The movie started and we sat there quietly in the very back row.

"So how old are you in vampire years?" I asked looking into his marvelous eyes.

"About 80 years old" he laughed staring back into my eyes

"Wow that's old your like a grandpa" I giggled

"That means your on a date with a blood sucking grandpa then" he joked.

"Nice one!" I smiled

"So right now I'm officially asking you Taylor Cullen would you love to be my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked

"OMG! Yes I would totally love you be your girlfriend!" I screamed with joy! Some people in front of us told me to shut up and we laughed and headed out the theatre doors to the lobby.

"I love you so much!" he replied when we were in his car. Then all of a sudden my phone started to ring. I looked down to see that it was Edward calling me.

"Uh oh" I smiled. "They caught me"

"Just answer the phone" he laughed

"Hello?" I answered into the phone

"Where are you" Edward questioned back

"I'm at the movie theatre. Why?" I asked all confused

"You know you're not supposed to leave the house with out one of us. You get back here this instant with your friend I'm guessing." He shouted

"Ok fine I'll tell him to take me home. Jeez just take a chill pill" I laughed

"Just get back here now" and he ended the conversation

"Um hey Cody can you take me back to my house? My big brother wants me home" I smiled

"Sure thing cupcake" he replied and stepped on the gas to take me home.

Through out the car ride he held my hand and kept telling me how sweet I was and was just making me feel like I was the luckiest person in the world. But then it all came down to a crashing end when I saw the big white mansion. Usually I would be extremely happy to be home but not tonight I just wanted to spend eternity with Cody.

"Here we are" Cody joked as he stopped the car

"Aww dude there he is right out on the porch" I pointed to the shadowy figure sitting on the stairs. "I guess I have to go now"

"Not without your goodbye kiss" he leaned over and kissed me. "Ok now you can leave"

"I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon" Edward's voice called from my open window.

**Will Cody have to meet the Cullens? R&R please! Luv ya all!!**


	15. Chapter 13 Date EPOV & BPOV

Ok so I'm sooo in the writing mood and this chapter is guna have multiple POVs so I'll make sure I label whose POV it is

**Ok so I'm sooo in the writing mood and this chapter is guna have multiple POVs so I'll make sure I label whose POV it is. Luv ya! Oh yeah this is also from chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada**

Bella's POV

"Bella" Rose yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah what's up Rosalie?" I answered as I walked into the huge kitchen. Rose was apparently on the phone with someone.

"You know how Taylor's in the living room. Well I'm on the phone with Taylor! That thing in our house isn't her! The real one is near the opening for the driveway! Can you get down there to get her up here?" Rose panicked

"Yeah sure I can. So you mean we have a mimic vampire in our house?" I replied

"Basically! One sec, EMMETT!!" she yelled. The huge teddy bear came running in from the living room.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked.

Rose started to explain the situation as fast as she could and then told me to go get the real Taylor. I ran out the back door and headed towards the beginning of the driveway. I saw Taylor in an instant.

"Bella I'm so glad to see you!" Tay cried as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I knew something was weird when the imposter came in the car. It didn't seem like you. Speaking of you what happened to you? You look all scratched up" I replied

"Yeah well her little boyfriend ended up dragging me to a house and I was locked in a room. Then all of a sudden this thing comes into my room and knocks me out. Then it was like a replay of my dream but kind of nicer and I started to walk into the forest. And then somebody sent me this creepy text message" She showed me her phone with the message.

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Well yeah when I was walking in the forest I got lost and this mutant dog thing came out of no where and started dragging me to this clearing and it left me there and a person came out from the dog ran to. Apparently his name was Jacob Black and he's a werewolf and he knows you. He thought I was a vampire at first and then I had to explain to him what happened. By the way he says hi" she laughed and tried to catch a breath after telling my story.

"So wait you met Jacob? Oh jeez. Crap did he drop you off over here?" I was really pissed that he was involved in this some how.

"Um kind of I mean he walked me over here because I was lost but that was it. But oh yeah I think her boyfriend Dillon's dead because I think Jake killed him"

"That's good to hear. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of little miss imposter. They'll call me when the coast is clear" I answered

Then all of a sudden my phone rang and I said we could go back up now.

I picked her up and threw her on my back and raced up the driveway.

"Oh good nothing bad has happened to you" Rose cried and picked Taylor off of my back.

I started heading towards the rest of the family in the living room. There Taylor explained what the situation was. Edward seemed to tense up as soon as she mentioned Jake's name. I decided to see what was on his mind.

"_Why the hell is Jacob involved in this? How was he involved in this?" Edward's mind read. _I laughed.

I really didn't pay much attention to the conversation because my mind filled with thoughts about the fights and all the other memories with Jacob. All I knew was that Taylor made a sandwich and decided to eat it in her room and Emmett came back from helping her and was about to tell us something.

"Hey guys I think short-stop found something out" Emmett asked

"What do you mean?" I asked coming back from my trance like state.

"Well she came up with the idea about what if the vampires from the car wreck were the ones responsible for this and they basically weren't newborns. They might have created the newborns to attack Taylor. Almost like your situation Bella" Emmett answered

"That might be a case" Carlisle added in. "The mimic vampire didn't seem all that skilled right away maybe they were changed a week or so ago"

"Cool so we might get to do another battle?" Emmett cheered up

"That's a possibility Emmett but this might involve the Volturi too" Edward replied

"Or they could be working together. Alice can you look into the future to see what happens?" I asked concerned that Taylor would have to go through the same thing I went through.

"Let me check" the pixie- like vampire answered. A few minutes passed and then she came back to reality.

"What did you see?" Jasper commented

"Well I saw Taylor's room but she's leaving. Um Emmett she went to her room to clean up and eat right?" she questioned

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why?" Emmett asked back

"Well my vision is she's leaving with somebody in her room. But I don't feel any human in the house" Alice replied

"Wait you don't feel any human presence in the house then that means…" I exclaimed

"Tay's gone!!" Rose screamed. "I'm going to go check her room I'll be right back"

Rose ran up the stairs and came right back down. She had a terrible look on her face like something was gone from her.

"She's gone! Missing! Nothing's up there not even a note!" she cried.

Emmett went to go soothe her as Edward got up and got his phone. He dialed Taylor's number and looked furious. He clicked the phone shut.

"She's not answering. Alice was there somebody with Taylor in your vision" he enquired.

"There might have been but she jumped out the window so… OMG! Do you think she committed suicide?" Alice screamed and ran to where Taylor's windows were. And she came right back. "Ok so no need to panic no body out there. So that rules out death but what about if she was with somebody. Where would she go?"

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked

"Remember when you wanted to go to the clearing with me?" Edward answered

"Yeah I jumped out the window. So you think that she snuck out of the house with somebody? But no human can jump out and survive, unless there was a vampire or werewolf there" I stuttered

"She could be with Jacob then" Edward calmly replied

"That's a possibility. I mean did she meet someone at school that she liked?" Rosalie asked coming back with her makeup smeared all over her face.

"She was talking to somebody at school. A human boy it seemed like. He was older and he seemed to like Taylor back. But he's human so that can be ruled out" Edward tensed up again. I could see he didn't like the idea of our sister dating. I rolled my eyes.

EPOV

"Wait Carlisle is it possible for a vampire to be sensed as a human?" Jasper commented

"There is a possibility, if the vampire is actually half vampire and in that case can choose to eat human food or have the thirst for blood or both depending on the case" Carlisle replied

"So we can have our little sister out there with one of us basically?" Rose asked almost having another panic attack. "You mean if that vampire bites her she can still become one right?"

"Yes he still has the ability to turn others into vampires too" Carlisle added

"Oh god! She's so young though!" Alice cried

"Well let me see if I can call her again. Where ever they are" I was angry about this. My little sister out there alone with maybe a blood thirsty vampire. I mean if she was out there with one of us I can see that but with a newborn?

Taylor picked up the phone on the third ring

"Hello?" she answered into the phone

"Where are you" I questioned back

"I'm at the movie theatre. Why?" she asked all confused

"You know you're not supposed to leave the house with out one of us. You get back here this instant with your friend I'm guessing." I shouted

"Ok fine I'll tell him to take me home. Jeez just take a chill pill" she laughed

"Just get back here now" and he ended the conversation.

_CLICK_

"So where is she?" Esme asked shocked that her little girl was with somebody we never trusted

"She's at the movie theatre with a 'friend'" I answered

"Is she coming home?" Bella asked frightened that something might happen to Taylor.

Bella should be the most freaked out this was like our situation a few years ago I might have imagined.

"Yes he's going to bring her home. I hope I get to meet this person when he drops her off."

Everyone started to leave the living room and disperse all over the house. Bella went to our room. Alice and Jasper to theirs and Emmett and Rosalie into their own room. Carlisle and Esme walked into Carlisle's office to do research on half-vampires. I decided to wait on the porch waiting for Taylor to come home.

20 minutes passed and a white hummer came up the driveway. I could tell it was Taylor because the window was down and I could smell her sweet blood. They were talking about something and Taylor was about to say goodbye when the scumbag just kissed her. That was it time for me to step in. Right after they were done having their special moment I decided to run to her door and tell him some words of advice.

"I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon" I called from Taylor's open window. Then suddenly everyone surrounded the car.

**Hope you liked it! R&R! I'll give u a cookie!!**


	16. Chapter 14 'talking'

Ya so I no the new book is out so im gunna have to put Renesmee in here I think I no how im gunna do it to

**Ya so I no the new book is out so im gunna have to put Renesmee in here I think I no how im gunna do it to. **

**Disclaimer: yadayadayada**

**(Recap Edward meets Cody)**

Taylor's POV

"Um Edward" I asked he was leaving marks in the door from where he was gripping the door.

"Get out of the car now both of you. And don't even think about running or fighting" he pointed towards Cody. "We know what you are so don't try anything funny"

At that moment I noticed that everyone was surrounding the car. Emmett was on Cody's side of the door and was glaring at him too. Wow having older brothers was weird having them protect you all the time.

"Taylor get out of the car now" Edward demanded as he opened the door for me.

"Fine, jeez I don't even see the problem" I muttered as I stepped near Rose.

"Come on don't fight with Edward just come with me, Bella and Alice upstairs. We need to talk to you" She calmed down. She looked like she was a wreck. Probably having a panic attack over me.

"Ok fine why do we need to talk?" I questioned. But I got no answer. She held my hand as she dragged e upstairs at vampire speed.

"Ok now that we're in my room what do you guys want?" I groaned and sat on my gigantic bed.

"So who was that guy?" Alice asked sternly. I guess no way I wasn't going to answer that question.

"Um a friend" I mumbled back

"Will you stop lying to us? We already know he's a vampire. Well half vampire" Bella answered this time

"Yeah ok you got me there but he's not bad or a newborn vampire! I swear. He told me he was 80 years old and he can turn what ever age he wants" I blurted out in one sentence.

"So he has special traits like us right?" Alice whispered

"Yeah basically, but um he kind of asked me something" I played with my hair

"What did he ask you?" Rose commanded. What was she my mom now? Wasn't that Esme's job? I laughed.

"Well um he kind of asked me out" I looked away so I didn't have to look at their faces.  
I knew what was going to come next one of them or all of them would explode. The first one to actually yell was Rose. No surprise there. Emmett was up in my room in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he comforted Rosalie.

"She…she" that's all she could mumble out until Bella cut in.

"It looks like Taylor isn't single anymore" Bella added

"You mean short-stop is going out with Mr.switchhisagewhenever?" Emmett glared at me.

"Yeah, I mean I really like him though. We click almost like Edward and Bella" I cried

"But you've only known him what not even one day and you said yes!" Alice blurted out.

I noticed Rose had calmed down. She was actually not leaning on Emmett anymore.

"Well Alice you knew Jasper was your soul mate just like that. Why couldn't it be the same for Taylor?" She argued.

"That is a good point. Ok maybe she should have a say in who she picks to go out with. But I mean a vampire!" Alice argued back. I though this was ironic because I had a family of vampires.

"Ok enough all of you! I picked him to be my boyfriend! Ok Cody is my boyfriend and I don't care what any of you say I'm not going to break up with him!" I screamed and cried at the same time. But this time tears were coming down my face. I buried my face in my pillows.

I felt somebody pat my back. I looked up to see it was Bella. Everyone else cleared the room.

"I know how you feel. That's why I didn't freak out. I mean I was human and I went out with Edward for like a long time. I get what you're going through" She comforted

I stopped crying and decided to talk to Bella. "So wait you went out with Edward when you were human. I mean what did you think? Is it that dangerous?" Bella laughed

"Yeah it was harder for me since we had some crazy things going on. Well ok I think somebody should tell you right here right now. Well when I was human, during Edward and my honey moon. I found out I was pregnant. Yeah we didn't know how that was possible right. I was sick like forever. Well it felt like forever. But I had my baby. Her name is Renesmee. She is alive but she's half vampire just like Cody." She smiled.

"So wait! I'm an aunt! Wow. Wait a minute where is she then?"

"Well when Renesmee was born, do you remember Jacob? Well he fell in love with her and well right now he's watching her for me. I mean we didn't know how she would react to a new human right away so we were going to wait. We'll bring her back when the time is right."

"Ok I think I get it now. Wait a minute where's Cody anyways?" I asked puzzled to hear silence.

"Well Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle are 'talking' to him at the moment in the garage" she laughed. "Don't worry they won't hurt them since he's your boyfriend"

"Thank god I don't want anything to happen to him I don't know how I would survive without him. Do you think I can go down there to talk this out with them?"

"I think if you want you can. I don't know if the guard or should I say Emmett will let you in" she giggled

"I have my ways" I laughed back. "What are they 'talking' about?"

"Well they want to know what he can do but Edward's intentions are to make sure he's safe for you. He knows he's never going to win against you. You're just going to sneak out again and again."

"You got that right. Still can't believe you didn't know I was gone. Hey am I in trouble?"

"Nah, we'll let you off the hook this time. Just make sure you tell us next time please?" Bella pleaded as she re-brushed my hair.

"Thanks and yeah ok I'll tell one of you next time. Promise!" I jumped off the bed and headed for the stairs.

I went down the 2 flights of stairs and right out the backdoor. I found Emmett guarding the door just like Bella had said. I skipped right towards him.

"Hey mr.hugeguy can I get through?"

"Nah, I can't do that short-stop"

"Why? Please! Come on I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Well you could do a prank for me"

"Ok what do I have to do?"

"Well all you have to do is take a bunch of eggs out of the fridge and then crack them in Alice's clothes. Just the top drawer" he laughed

"I think I can do that" I laughed and ran back towards the house.

I opened the huge fridge and took out the carton of eggs. I carefully ran back up to the second floor to the last door and went straight for Alice's dresser. I opened the top drawer to see it was all designer clothes. I cracked the eggs like I was supposed to and went back into the hallway. What was I going to do with the carton? I decided to go back to Edward's room and find his trash can. I ran right into his room. Good thing Bella wasn't there or I would have been in a crap load of trouble. After that I returned to Emmett to tell him the deed was done. He opened the door for me and I waltzed in.

What I found was unusual. All of the guys were sitting down and Carlisle had a bunch of medical equipment hooked up to Cody.

"What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?!"

**Am I back in action well R&R! For a brownie?**


	17. Chapter 15 my bf not urs

Lover's Secret

Ok sorry that I haven't really been on ive been so busy wit everythin in life…… hmmm ok well im makin a come bak if u think I should revise some things just review it and give me comments even if they are mean I take all comments thanx!!!!

Taylor POV

Ummm yeah I don't remember wat to put here disclaimer oooh yeah

_What I found was unusual. All of the guys were sitting down and Carlisle had a bunch of medical equipment hooked up to Cody._

"_What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?!"_

"Um Tay calm down nothing is happening to Cody" Edward murmured from the medical machines.

"So what exactly are you doing then? Let him go!" I ran towards the machines and abruptly I got picked up by Jasper. "What the hell you better put me down"

"Jasper put her down" Carlisle spoke for the first time since I came in the room

"Well you better have a great reason why you are holding my boyfriend as a prisoner patient study thing" I screamed trying to get released from Jasper's iron grip. Finally he let me go after he calmed me down, stupid vampire powers.

"It's ok Taylor I'm letting them do this I mean if they want to know who I really am then I guess a little medical test won't hurt" Cody said

"I mean why him out of all vampires! Why don't you do it on your own kid Edward?" I screamed and then I saw the look on his face like someone had hit him in the gut. Everyone stared at me and Emmett ushered me out of the room.

"Uh oh. What did I do Emmett?" I pleaded as he took me outside to breathe

"Ok first rule short-stop don't ever say anything like that to Edward about Bella or Renesmee. He gets really protective over those two. Like Rose for example she cares about you so much and she treats you like you're our daughter"

"Aw that's really sweet. But why my boyfriend out of all half vampires?" I questioned

"Well it's because he said we could and because Carlisle wanted a willing alive participant. We think he's the only one still out there other than Renesmee"

"Oh I get it now. Well just give me a few minutes with him and I think we can have another one on the way" I giggled

"No bad Taylor that's never going to happen for like another 20 years!" he shouted

"I was joking jeez silly" I laughed

"Well don't say that Esme and Rosalie will both get very mad at you"

"I can do that plus I don't think I'm even ready for THAT" I made a face that showed disgust.

"Ok short-stop as soon as Cody's done in there he's leaving so go say your goodbyes and leave you have 2 minutes" he instructed

"Yes Sir" I saluted like I was in the military and danced into the garage again. Cody was still hooked up like a medical zombie but he was talking to Carlisle.

"Hey nice to see you calmed down" Cody smiled

"Yeah well apparently I have to go since my big body guard is making me go to my room again" I laughed

"Ok well if you want a hug you have to come over here I can't really move"

"Sure thing" I walked over there and gave him a huge hug and started to kiss him. Then I felt something tugging me away.

"Ok that's enough" Edward commented as he pulled me away from the godly figure

"Fine. Bye Cody I'll see you at school tomorrow" I giggled

"Ok bye cupcake" he laughed back as Edward glared at him and took me outside

"Cupcake?" he growled

"Oh yeah apparently that's my new nickname because I smell sweet" I smiled

"Yeah he smells your blood but no he can't taste" Emmett laughed "Cupcake"

"So I am allowed to go to school tomorrow right?" I pleaded

"Sure but we will still have supervision on you at all times remember that" Edward commented

"Yeah can the big teddy bear take me to school again?" remembering how the secretary looked at my burly older brother.

"Hell yeah I'm taking you and I'll pick you up. Just look for the enormous jeep" I could see the twinkle in his eyes

"Ok well can someone run me up to my room I really don't want to walk that far" I sighed

"Since I did terrorize your boyfriend I guess I could do it plus I want to go check on Bella" Edward added

"Ok then off we go superman" I laughed as he picked me up and had me up to my room in 20 seconds at the max.

"Here we go 'cupcake'" Edward laughed and left me in my room

"What to do now" I glanced over to my iHome to see that it was 8:30PM. Wow times sure does fly by when you try to get your boyfriend out of trouble.

I decided to take a shower and get ready to go to bed. The steamy shower really helped settle me down as I used my favorite cherry blossom shampoo to get me squeaky clean. I jumped out and called for Alice as I wrapped a towel around me.

"Yeah what did you need Tay?" Alice asked as she came into the bathroom

"You love fashion right? And you can do hair?" I questioned back to her

"Yup that's me" she smiled like she was proud to be what she was

"Well can you pick out something for me to wear tonight and can you braid my hair into two pigtails?" I replied with puppy dog eyes

"Yeah sure thing little sis" she came back with a black satin spaghetti strapped short dress

"Wow where did you get this from?" I asked as I got dressed

"France I knew somebody would eventually fit this and apparently you do so it's yours now!" she smiled and took my hair into her hands and braided it with in 1 minute.

"Thanks so much you're an awesome sister. Can you tell everyone I said goodnight?" I asked

"GOOD NIGHT!" I heard everyone downstairs yell at once

"Never mind, good night Alice" I gave her a hug as I jumped into bed and she turned off the lights for me.

I sat in my enormous bed for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 3 minutes. I started to think and I finally drifted off into a good night's sleep.

I dreamt about times back when I was little and then something clouded up my mind. It was a dark shadowy figure. It was almost like the werewolf dream but I had all ready known this person. A puff of smoke surrounded the figure. He turned around with a grin on his face and I knew I was in deep trouble. "Hello Taylor why did you leave" Cameron smiled like I was looking straight at the devil.


	18. Chapter 16 School drama

Yay!!! I'm officially back for now that is! But yeah I'm going to add more and more chapters until I run out of ideas but I have a lot so don't worry. So here we are chapter whatever of Lover's Secret!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we are all forced to put these up here but let me say that sux!

"What do you mean I left" I answered back to my dream Cameron

"You left the accident and I thought you were going to make a delicious snack for me" he answered "Oh and I almost had your little fortune too but it doesn't matter I'll get you no matter what the cost is"

"My father's fortune will never be yours Cameron! And don't worry you will never find me, you don't even know where I am!" I laughed back waiting to see what his excellent come back was.

"Oh don't worry I've all ready found you, 'cupcake'" I screamed as soon as he said that and woke up breathing really hard

The first one to enter my room was Edward. I knew since his freakish power was to read minds I could tell him mentally so I didn't have to talk.

"_Ok Edward I know you can read my mind. So listen up ok. Cameron, you know Mr. Crack head back in San Diego, well yeah he was in my dream and" _I paused realizing I could just replay the dream back in my head for Edward. His face turned from placid to all concerned after the replay was done in my head.

"Well what do you think about this?" I said aloud not using my mind this time

"Well apparently he knows that you are here in Forks and he does know that Cody is your boyfriend" he concluded. "So we are going to have to be extra cautious about everything"

"Ok does that mean I can't see Cody?"

"No you can, he even might actually be helpful for us. I mean at school he can be your body guard there"

"Oh wow now you're accepting of my boyfriend after you turn him into a medical zombie" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah well I read his thoughts and he actually cares about your safety and had really good intentions for you. So that means he's ok with me for now" I gave Edward a big hug as soon as he completed his statement

"That's just like you to go through his thoughts" I smiled at him

"Ok, ok well its 1:30 in the morning and you are still going to school so go back to bed and I will tell the others about Cameron"

"Ok thanks for keeping me safe" I smiled and kissed his forehead

"You're welcome! You are my little sister now so it's fine" he laughed and exited my gigantic room

I eventually woke back up at 6:30AM to my iPod going off. It was playing my favorite song, Untouched by the Veronicas. I hit the off button and literally fell out of bed. –Thud-

"Ugh what a great way to start school" I laughed and got up

I hopped into the fresh hot water if my shower and lazily started to clean myself up. 15 minutes later I was out and Alice had all ready picked out my outfit for the day. I got dressed in the foreign made purple top and jeans. She had also put a pair of purple flats and my school bad near my bed.  
Ah how nice was it to actually have people to care for me?

I decided it was time to call the fashion cop up here to do my hair and make up for me so I could look the best I could ever be.

"Alice, you want to make me over?" I gently whispered knowing she would hear me

"Oh yeah that's my favorite part!" she winked and sat me down in front of my bathroom vanity

"So what are you going to do with my hair today?" I asked as she put on my eyeliner

"Well I was thinking light curls with a high pony tail, what you think?" she questioned while squealing at the same time

"You're the expert plus it sounds super sexy" I laughed

"What ever you say little princess" she said as she finished me up in the next 15 minutes

She claimed she would have been done faster but the curling iron was stupid. Finally I was allowed to leave my room and head to the sweet smelling kitchen. Esme was in the kitchen as usual, but today there was a huge cookbook sitting on the counter.

"What are you doing Esm... Err mom?" I stuttered realizing she was my mom now

"Making you breakfast. I'm still learning" Esme smiled back at me

"Yum so what is for breakfast?" I asked smelling the air

"French Toast!" she exclaimed

"That sounds delicious. Oh yeah, do you know what time it is?"

"Around 7:25 Hun. Don't worry breakfast is served" she presented me with a plate of French toast with powdered sugar on it.

"Oh jeez this looks delicious" I shouted with enthusiasm

"Your welcome sweety. You leave in like about 25 minutes so hurry up. Emmet will be in to get you" Esme added and then left the kitchen

I sat there in the dazzling kitchen all alone. For the first 5 minutes I mindlessly ate my food but then remembered my dream from last night.

How did Cameron know where I was? And how did he know about me and Cody I mean it hadn't even been 24 hours! This guy now turned into a creeper. I shivered at the thought.

"BOO!" Someone whispered in my ear

I whipped around to see Emmett grinning from ear to ear

"What the hell was that for? You scared me out of my mind!" I hit him with all the force I had

"You know I'm basically indestructible, right short-stop" Emmett concluded

"Apparently, are we leaving now?"

"Yup come one get in the jeep"

"I have to walk?! Ok I'll move" I laughed and left the kitchen through the backdoor to the garage. Emmett helped me up into the gigantic monster car and buckled me up.

"Aw you got me Starbucks!" I cried from the car

"Yeah it's a White Chocolate Mocha" he winked "Edward read your mind for me"

"Aw well I'm going to have to thank him for that" I winked back and drank the delicious coffee

"Ok short-stop let's get you to school" I moaned when he said that "Aw you don't want to see you boyfriend?"

"Shut-up, yeah I do it's just that my dream last night" I stopped talking

"I know Edward told us to be on a look out for that crack head guy" he growled when he said his name

"Well do you want me to call Cody to meet us at the car so you can update him on the situation?"

"Yeah that way he can be your personal body guard for the day, but remember I'm taking you home. If Cody wants to come up he has to drive himself"

"Okey dokey, well there he is" I pointed out the window as Emmett parked the jeep. Cody was all ready coming towards the car so there was no need to call him.

"Hey Cupcake!" he smiled

"Yo, Cody can I update you on something" Emmett coughed

"Sure go for it" Cody replied and listened to Emmett talk in hyper speed "Oh so no leaving her alone ever during the school day, got it"

"Ok take good care of her" Emmett said and unbuckled my seat belt for me "Time to get out"

"Ok I'll make sure not one sprinkle gets messed up" I joked

"Wait, what?" Cody asked confused about my inside joke with Emmett

"Never mind, inside joke" I laughed and grabbed Cody's hand as he led the way to the school's main entrance

I looked over to see Cody's beautiful eyes once again. I was always mesmerized in them. A trance I could never break, but it did when we walked through the gates.

I noticed a lot of people staring at us like we were the weirdest people ever. Then it clicked nobody knew we were going out! I just laughed it off as the bell rang.

For the first time since staring at the students I noticed that Cody had walked me all the way to my 1st period class.

"Well I think its time to go" Cody murmured

"All ready? I was just starting to have fun" I teased

"Well don't worry I'll be here all day" he leaned down to kiss me and I felt everyone starting to stare at us. He finally let go after a 30 second kiss.

"Bye Cupcake" Cody chuckled as he left me by Mrs. Marley's class.

I was in total zombie mode when I walked into the classroom and took my seat. I was all alone in the back of the classroom staring at where Dillion used to sit before Jacob 'got rid' of him and Amanda. I shuddered at the though of the couple.

"Hey!" someone said from the side of me

I turned around to see a teenager sitting by my side. He looked really talk and buff, other words hot!

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there" I apologized

"It's ok, I kind of came back here because it looked like you needed company" the stinger replied

"Oh well thanks, I really do need something to distract me" I laughed as the thought "By the way what is your name?"

"Cameron, I don't live here. I live down on the reserve. Yah know La Push?" he commented

"Oh that's cool. I'm Taylor if you didn't know. You can call me Tay if you want" I smiled and rolled my eyes

"Yeah I all ready knew that. So your Renesmee's aunt then?" he quizzed

"Um yeah how did you know about Renesmee?" I asked surprised

"Jacob's one of my best friends, so I know he imprinted on her. Well it's only weird because she's 12 now" he made a weird face

"Really?! I mean about the Jacob thing. He'll be my nephew in law then!" I laughed " And he's so much older than me"

"Yeah I can't believe that, so wait you're a sophomore right?"

"Yeah I am but I'm 14 turning 15 in 2 weeks"

"Cool I'm 16 well just turned 16 and I'm also a sophomore" he winked

"So you know about my family right?" trying to ask about their secret

"Yeah you're a Cullen" he rolled his eyes

"So wait are you a …." I paused as he cut me off

"Werewolf? I don't think so" he smiled "It's ok I like being normal"

"Yeah and I'm glad I'm not a vampire" he started to laugh at me

"I was just going to ask you that! Isn't Cody a halfie?"

"Yeah Cody is but he doesn't seem like it"

"Yup he seems ok; all the girls are always all over him though. So be careful, well he should too I mean you're the hottest chic at the school" Cameron implied

"Aw well thanks" I thanked trying to think of ways to switch the conversation but the bell saved me anyways

"Um hey what class do you have next?" Cameron asked

"I don't know. I got 'pulled' out of class yesterday" I fumbled with my schedule "Oh I have geometry with Carlson"

"Me too I'll show you the way" he started to pull me towards the door

"Ok, wow, ouch! Can you loosen your grip you're going to leave bruises" I whined

"Oh yeah sorry forgot you were not invincible"

"Yeah that's not me, I'm all human"

"Very hot human" I heard him say under his breath

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

Cameron dragged me half way across the school to an open classroom. I had Mr. Carlson sign my schedule and then took a seat next to a friendly looking girl.

"Hi! I'm Taylor Cullen, you can call me Tay if you want!" I introduced myself

"I'm Jessie Marx! You're new here huh?" Jessie replied

"Yup kind of weird living in Forks from San Diego"

"Oh I thought all the Cullen's lived here"

"Mm nope I lived in a condo down there for a while but my mom missed me too much" I lied

"That's cool I've always lived here so I'm used to the rainy days" she looked out the window

"Ok class time to start" Mr. Carlson announced

I stared off into space as Mr. Carlson went over volume, which I all ready knew so I didn't pay attention. It was pretty much like that the whole entire day. Well until after school because then I saw Cody again.

"Where were you at lunch?" Cody asked

"Oh I went to the office to turn my schedule in" I told him as he grabbed my hand and walked towards the parking lot

"That's right it was your first full day of school today" he smiled and once again I got sucked into his blue-green eyes

"Hello? Earth to Taylor!"

"Oh sorry your eyes just sucked me in. What were you saying?"

"That's funny, I was saying is Emmett picking you up or do you need a ride?" Cody restated

"Emmett is picking me up but you can drop by after school if you want just come in 16-year old form because seeing you as a freshman is weird" I joked

"Sure thing, can I have a kiss good bye? Emmett's pulling into the parking lot now"

"Sure thing hot-shot" I flirted and started to kiss him

He finally released me as soon as he heard the roar of the jeep come up.

"I'll come bye around 6ish ok? I love you!"

"Love you too!" I shouted as I attempted to get in the jeep.

But of course I couldn't so Cody helped me in. After 10 minutes messing around with the seat belt Emmett drove off towards the mansion.

"Your day seemed ok" Emmett broke the silence

"Yeah I met a guy from La Push today"

"Who's that? I mean usually those kids go to school on the reserve"

"His name's Cameron, he's 16"

"No way, you are officially not allowed to hand out with that guy. He's a big trouble!" he boomed

"Why is he trouble? He really didn't seem like it"

"Yeah what ever! He's a major party boy! He's a player, always with another girl! So don't fall for him, ever!" he shouted

"Don't worry nothing will ever happen" I reassured him even though I would totally be lying to him

The rest of the car trip was silent as we pulled up to the house. Rose greeted me as I jumped out of the jeep.

"What's up Tay?" Rose quizzed

"Nothing, hey what do you know about werewolves?"


	19. Chapter 17 Werewolves and Parties

Hello my fantastic readers! I'm not getting that many reviews and I know I just posted the chapter yesterday but I wish I had more reviews. So if you want more story you better reply!!! I'll send you a brownie, a cookie, a cake, anything! Ok well here we go!

`Tay

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I own the non-Twilight characters!!! (Wish I did can I put that on my Christmas list??)**

"Why did you want to know about werewolves?" Rosalie asked me with a puzzled look on her face

"I just need to know some things about them, uh school project" I murmured. I hope Edward wasn't around so he could read my little mind.

"You would want to ask Bella and Edward that question, I mean since they were the ones usually around Jacob" Rose replied

"Ok hey where are they anyways so I can ask them?" I rushed from the garage to the backdoor of the kitchen.

"Um the study upstairs" she shouted as she clung to Emmett's burly arm

"K thanks" I yelled back as I ran up the stairs

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could trying not to trip on the hardwood stairs. I looked to my left as I slid across the floor to the 3rd door on the left and knocked.

"Hey Tay come on in" I heard Bella chime from the other end. I opened the oak door to see Edward sitting in the corner seat reading and Bella with some pre-teen on the couch talking quietly.

"Um hey who's that?" I asked and pointed to the beautiful girl across from Bella

"This is your niece, Renesmee" Edward chuckled from the other side of the room. He walked over to Bella's side.

"Hey Renesmee I'm Taylor, I guess I'm your new aunt!" I replied

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Dad you were right she does smell delicious" she smiled as she sniffed the air. I took three steps back as I looked at Edward for comfort.

"Renesmee she's your aunt and not anything to taste. She has a boyfriend just like you, he's half vampire too" Edward smiled

"Yeah speaking of that he's coming over at like 6 today is that fine?" I asked

"Yeah that's ok, so how was school?" Edward asked trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah that's what I needed to ask you!" I screamed remembering why I came up to them in the first place

"What did you need to ask" Bella quizzed

"What do you guys know about werewolves?" I asked waiting to see their response

"Why did you need to know about them?" Bella asked back

"Well I kind of met this one guy from La Push today, Cameron, and he hangs out with Jacob but he says he's not a werewolf or doesn't think he is so I was just wondering what exactly is imprinting?" I tried to take a gulp of air as I waited for a response

"You know Cameron?" Renesmee asked while she looked out the window

"Yeah he was kind of hitting on me today" I laughed and rolled my eyes

"Cameron's always hitting on other girls, he really hasn't like found one person he really liked" she laughed back

"We'll leave you two alone for right now" Bella grabbed Edward's arm and left the study gracefully

"So what do you know about werewolves Renesmee?" I asked

"Well first of all you can call me Nessie if you want, it's much easier. And not a lot I mean imprinting is like finding your soul mate. Even if you're like so much older than the other person like Jacob and me. But you have this feeling like you're going to be with this person forever" she described with a lot of passion

"That's cool, so it's like finding your own true love but the werewolf does it" I laughed

"Yup that's pretty much it" she sighed "So grandpa found you in San Diego?"

"Yeah, well all the guys did. I was living with this crack head druggy guy so your dad and grandpa literally saved my life" I thanked and sat down on the couch with Nessie

"Wow, well you're really pretty for not being a vampire" she laughed

"Well thanks, I have to go get ready I have to go get my homework done so I can hang with Cody" I left Nessie to the study by herself as I walked up the other flight of stairs to my mansion sized room. I dropped my school bag by my bed and tried to reapply my make up.

"Well don't you look pretty" someone said from behind me, it was Jasper.

"Oh hi Jasper!" I laughed as he looked at me in the mirror "What are you here for?"

"Oh nothing I just haven't talked to you in a while and Alice sent me up here to make sure you were doing your homework" he stared at my school bag

"Oh yeah I was about to get it done I got most of it done during science I mean I've all ready learned all this stuff so I just worked on it. I just need Carlisle or Esme to sign my entrance form" I went to my bag and pulled out a form

"Well I can bring it down to Esme really fast so you can finish up and do what ever" he smiled

"No wait why are you up here, that so doesn't seem like you to just come up here and talk" I pointed out

"Ok well Emmett wanted me to tell you to be careful about being with Cody I mean we don't want you to get hurt with him" he acted like he was really concerned

"Ok well tell him I'm fine and can you actually get this signed for me" I shoved the piece of paper at him "Oh and tell him its not his relationship and he's my brother not my dad"

"Ok I'll be right back with this" he ran out of the room and reappeared 3o seconds later

"Thanks a lot Jazz" I said as I hugged him and he exited the room

I sat there staring at my iHome waiting for 2 hours to pass to be 6. That was not going to work so I decided to blast dance music. I started dancing to my favorite song and went all over my room. I didn't hear Rose enter but apparently she started dancing with me.

"Why are you dancing?" Rose asked me

"Mm cause I love to dance!" I replied

"Well aren't you a little party princess" she laughed and kept dancing with me for at least another hour. Alice eventually came up and turned off the music.

"What was that for?" Rose asked Alice

"It's loud and if you want to have a dance party tell me and I'll have one ready in an hour" she laughed

"Ok since you offered tomorrow is Friday can we have a dance party for like my school outside the front of the house?" I pleaded with Alice

"It's short notice but yeah we can do that how many people are going to be coming?"

"Probably the whole entire school. But can we have a DJ and everything? And can we try to go dress shopping or can Cody take me dress shopping?" I asked showing a puppy dog face

"Yeah ok I guess Cody can take you to go get the dress just make sure it's not too revealing" Rose chimed in

"Ok I'll text you a picture of the dress" I commented

"Here's a credit card just don't go too over the top ok" Alice winked

"I think I can do that" I replied and looked at the time. It was 6 and I knew he would be here on time

"Cody's here" Rose smiled "Just leave the planning to us and you can go get your dress, but no later than 9 ok!"

"K I can do that too" I laughed and ran out of the room and down the two flights of stairs and out the front door. -WHACK!- I slammed right into Cody who was about to knock on the door. I almost fell backwards but Cody caught me just in time.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I rubbed my head

"Are you ok? What was the mad rush about anyways?" he asked cradling me so I could rest

"Oh well tomorrow we're going to have a dance party here and they said I could go dress shopping and they said you could take me so I was running to meet you at the door but I ended up smacking into you instead" I laughed

"Well ok I can take you dress shopping. Do you want me to carry you to the car?" he replied trying to comfort me

"Yeah that could be arranged" I flirted. Cody picked me up and carried me to his car and buckled me into his passenger seat and flew to the other side to get the car started

"So Los Angeles it is then right?"

"Yeah I think so I mean they said just be home by 9"

"That works I mean I do drive super fast so that's totally fine with me. So what color dress are you thinking about getting?"

"I was thinking purple with sparkles. But I have to get matching shoes and everything" I smiled

"What a total girl, just kidding. Do you have the cash to buy everything?"

"Yup, Alice gave me her credit card so I'm all set" I winked

"Ok just don't go to wild" he laughed

"Ok trust me I won't go over the top, ok maybe I would. I was a totally party princess in San Diego"

"Really that doesn't seem like you at all"

"Well what if I did this" I turned to him and started to kiss him

"Mm I wasn't expecting that, so are you a dancing princess too?"

"Yeah I am, and proud to be one" I winked at him and leaned up against him "Wow you're cold"

"Yup I'm like an ice cube" he smiled

"That's funny, but you make me melt" I flirted

"Sure you do"

"Yeah I do"

"Hmm so while we're dress shopping , can we go to get things for under the dress?"

"What did you have in mind"

"Victoria's secret?"

"Mm sounds sexy" I winked


End file.
